Bella and the Bloodsucker
by StrangeMindFiction
Summary: Kinda sorta based off of Barbie and the Nutcracker. Bella gets many gifts for Christmas, but one of them is special. How special? Maybe too special. Especially after the stroke of midnight. Rated T for paranoia and who knows what.
1. Chapter 1: Gifts

**Okay, I really need to sort out my priorities... This is my third story, and I am not even close to being done with my other ones. But it was too good an idea to pass up! Don't judge me. ;)**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that great gifts soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of temptation danced in their heads;

And Charlie in his 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When down in the living room arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the staircase I flew like a flash,

only to fall down the staircase and make quite a clash.

The moon on the bronze hair of the new gifted doll,

Showed the beauty of sparkles to the face below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature smile, and a pair of eyes that twinkled so dear,

With a little sewn pea coat, and a wave so swift,

I knew in a moment it must be a trick.

More rapid than eagles his allies they came,

and he whispered, and murmured, like velvet to call them by name;

"Now, Alice! Now, Emmett! Now, Jasper Cullen!

Now, Carlisle! Now Esme! And you too Rosalie woman!

To the top of the fireplace! To the top of the wall!

Now hurry away! Hurry away! Hurry away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

when they meet with an obstacle, I heard a shriek cry.

When up to the fireplace the beautiful dolls flew,

with the beauty of mystery and secrets too.

In was then, in a scratching, I heard from behind me,

the prancing and pawing of little furred gnawing.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

out through a hole a beast came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of spears he had flung on his back,

and he looked like a demon commanding his pack.

Its eyes -- how they glowed! His fangs how scary!

His ears were so pointy, his chin so hairy!

His cruel little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

and the minions behind him, kept in tow;

The stump of a bone he held tight in his teeth,

And the smell it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a large muscular belly,

That shook, when he cackled like a bowlful of nothing.

He was tall and fit, a right evil self,

And I cringed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had everything to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And aimed for the dolls; then turned with a jerk,

For I had suddenly kicked and stepped on his ugly little nose,

Not about to allow him his evil when he rose;

He sprang to his pack, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all ran like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him bark, ere he leapt out of sight,

_"You have a vampire there. You should be scared of such a fright."_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter One: Gifts_**

**_Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday_**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" was shouted at me from all directions as I slowly edged the door open. That, along with a bunch of hugs and kisses from people I hardly even knew.

I expected most of their comments, but I couldn't control my mind's responses.

"You look so beautiful!" one yelled. _You always say that._

"So grown up and all!" a second chimed in. _I haven't grown in over three years._

"When did you get so tall? Last time I saw you, you were neigh big!" The woman those words belonged to thought it necessary to give a demonstration, showing about two feet between her upraised hands. _What is she talking about? I see her every year!_

"Hey, everyone! Welcome back!" I hoped my smile appeared genuine.

"You are so polite!" A woman who I thought to be my mother's aunt gave me a quick little pinch on the cheek and it took all my willpower not to slap off her hand and scream 'OW!'

As the guests made their way past me and into Charlie's living room, I counted a total of eleven people. Eleven! And they had all just happened to miraculously show up at the perfect time? I was willing to bet money that it was all planned.

"Charlie! There's my good fellow!" I didn't even try to hide my cackle at the thought of Charlie facing the onslaught. He always agreed to host this Christmas thing every year, only because it was Renee's favorite thing to do.

My mother, Renee, had died of a car incident just a few years back when I was still fourteen. It had devastated my father, Charlie, and I, but had somehow brought the two of us closer together.

I at once thought he had actually enjoyed hosting these things at first, but now seventeen, I soon came to the conclusion that it was only to hold on to what little he could of Renee. Of course, I would never tell him that theory.

I grudgingly decided to come to his rescue.

The house smelt of gingerbread and sugar cookies. Our Christmas tree stood tall and strong near the front window, the lights casting a soft glow around the room and onto the snow just below its branches outside.

"Bella!" Was it just me, or did they all shout in unison? What was with these creepy people who seemed to have no memory?

Of course I blushed. I could feel the red heat spread across my face like a meteor streaking across the night sky. It was inevitable.

"Hi again, everyone." _I just saw you less than a minute ago. _My voice sounded small and shy, even to me. They were probably thinking how adorable I was in their minds right now, and I really didn't want to think about that.

With all their eyes trained on me under their scrutiny, I was not ashamed to admit I was ready to high-tail it out of there and abandon Charlie. But a knock on the door gave me the perfect opportunity to abandon without getting a lecture later.

I flew to the door, this time opening it with ease. I knew who waited behind it.

There is an old saying that states good things come to those who wait for it. And my uncle Phil was one who truly believed that.

"Uncle Phil!" My smile was pure this time around. He was taller than Charlie, but that wasn't saying much. He had eyes the color of the sky and a smile that could brighten your day even when your personal weather was horrific. He was a man of few words, but that suited me just fine.

He was always my sun in this holiday mess.

"Hello, my dear Bells. You knew it was me, didn't you?" The twinkle in his eye showed he already knew the answer.

"Of course! Wasn't it you who told me in the first place that only good things come to those who wait?"

He winked. "Well, now, look who's got a keen memory, hmm? I bet you're now going to ask what the good thing is that you were waiting for?"

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You got me there." I eyed the present behind his back.

It was covered in a pretty red paper, the Christmas lights casting a glittering spectacle onto his hands. A silver and gold ribbon flowed to the top of the long box in a bow. A necklace, perhaps? I never really was one for jewelry, but necklaces held a certain charm that neither bracelets nor rings could pull off.

"Nah ah ah, you will have to wait until later. It's a special one, this one is, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait a bit longer when everyone else gives their gifts."

I shouldn't have been surprised.

The one difference between my other relatives and Uncle Phil was that I liked him. He could say one little thing and have it mean so much. He didn't treat me like a child, nor did he feel the urge to pinch my cheek and say how fast I'd grown. He also gave me gifts worth getting.

All the women would give me a sweater or some cheap perfume that I knew for certain neither of them would ever wear.

And the guys, being guys, would give me a deck of cards of a game I already had, or sometimes a calendar. One year, I had honestly gotten six different 2008 calendars from a bunch of old guys. Amazing gift giving that turned out to be. They weren't even worthy of anything, either! Two were about golf and the rest were about landscaping and cars.

But my Uncle Phil would give me books, necklaces, little cute figurines. No matter what he gave me each year, it always topped what those other old/weirdo people could ever muster.

I smiled at the box, knowing that whatever was inside it was about to make my night.

* * *

**Pweety, pweety please review!**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Right down there. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

**Hey everyone! Two update in three days, I think I'm on a roll! (so far) Anyhoo, a special thankyou to all who favorited, story alerted, etc. It truly means alot to me and that this story may actually be worth something. :) And a VERY special thankyou to my very first reviewers of this story! They are:**

**_Emmauk26_**

**_oo2uniq4uoo_**

**_gemma loves edward_**

**You guys are the best!! :) Now, on with chappie number two! I hope you like! Happy St. Patrick's Day! (weird, a Christmas story and I'm talking about something to do with ****leprechauns****...)**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Story Time_**

**_Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday_**

"I'd like to give a toast," Charlie announced across the table. I almost felt bad for him; his face was nearly as red as mine.

I could feel my hands beginning to sweat, as I was the next for a toast. Charlie had made it clear I memorize and recite a wonderful toast every year to these people, and he always got off the hook. Well not this time, for I wasn't going to let him sit around and do nothing while I embarrassed myself. And so, we agreed on a compromise: We both had to do one. Joy.

His hands were shaking as I saw him secretly try to reach in his pocket and pull out a piece of paper.

_Cheater! _

Clearing his throat and never taking his eyes off the paper, he said, "May you never forget what is worth remembering, or remember what is best forgotten. Merry Christmas!" _Psh, that sounded awfully familiar... Do not tell me he couldn't memorize that one puny sentence! He probably just stole it off the internet! _**(A/N I know I did…)**

Cheers and applauses were heard everywhere and Charlie sat back down with a triumphant grin on his face. Just my luck. Well, best be done with it.

As I stood, I saw my Uncle Phil give me a thumbs up. I tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Umm, okay. How is everyone?" I heard a few murmurs and answers here and there, and decided to just get it over with. _I_ had actually _written_ this one. I tried to shoot a glare at Charlie, but I wasn't sure if he noticed.

"A holiday party like this is a perfect time to wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a joyous Kwanzaa or anything else! And to all as well…a very happy and healthy and prosperous new year."

The last sentence flew out of my mouth and I quickly sat down before I fainted.

Claps sounded all around me with people grinning at me and saying how wonderful I was. I could see Charlie grumbling to himself. Probably wondering how I managed to pull it off, no doubt.

"That was splendid, Bella dear!" Some old person yelled out. Earth, swallow me whole _now._

"Yes, indeed it was, Bells." I turned to see Uncle Phil smiling warmly at me. "I would love to give a toast as well, if you all don't mind."

As he stood, he never took his eyes off mine. His eyes danced around the table once before settling back on me again. As he spoke, I felt a chill travel down my spine, because I couldn't get rid of the feeling that what he was saying was meant directly for me and me only.

His words were soft, and I almost had to strain to hear them.

"May your corn stand high as yourself, your fields grow bigger with rain, and the mare knows its own way home on Christmas night."

Huh? Was there some sort of symbolism in there? We didn't have a field or anything, so I was sure it dealt with symbolism.

He smiled at me once more and gave me a wink before sitting down. Huh. That was…odd.

A lady to my right tapped my shoulder. "What did he say, dear?"

"Oh, uh…" I knew I wouldn't be able to get it word for word. "Just a toast about corn…and finding your way home on Christmas night…" I felt completely and utterly idiotic saying that just now.

"Oh." Then she crinkled her nose and turned back around. Phew.

As we ate, I remained quiet and listened in on many different conversations. Three ladies were arguing on what store was the best in selling Tupperware. _Really?! Come on._

Some weren't all that bad, like my Uncle Phil's conversation. He was talking about how he had found this doll under the most unrealistic circumstances. It was actually quite interesting. He smiled once he noticed me paying attention and told how amazed he was at the detail in artwork and the traits the doll held. But after that, he got talking with someone about go-carts, effectively diverting my attention elsewhere.

"Bella, help me clear this table off, would ya?" Charlie asked with an expectant look on his face. _No. Not after that cheap little cheat with your toast, you cheater!_

"Yeah, sure." I picked up a few dishes and took my sweet time cleaning them. How I see it, I would much rather be cleaning than visiting with these people.

I eventually lost track of the time, humming the tune of Carol of the Bells.

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
all seem to say, throw cares away.  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, (meek and the bold)  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, (all caroling)  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, (filling the air)  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale_

_Gaily they ring, while people sing_  
_Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!_  
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!_  
_Merry, merry, merry-_

I stopped abruptly once Charlie huffed through the door.

"It's a madhouse out there!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You're the one who invited them," I offered. "Don't blame me."

He sighed loudly, somehow appearing to look decades older. "Yes, I know that. Remind me why, again?"

I really didn't want to tell him my theory of Renee just yet; that would only make matters worse. Instead I said, "Because you love them all so dang much…?" He gave me an incredulous look before going back out the door again muttering something along the lines of, "I guess I'm on my own."

Figuring I couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer, I finished the dishes off and went back out. Everyone had moved the living room by now, and there was absolutely nowhere to sit. _Nowhere._

I didn't want to look like an idiot just standing there, but what else is a person to do? Sit on the floor? Not a bad idea.

With a huff, I sat down on the floor near the Christmas tree. A few people passed me plates of cookies, and I happily took a few whenever they were within reach. A true reason why Christmas is one of my favorite holidays.

One of my little cousins, Mike, decided to rain on my joyous cookie parade.

"Hey!" He whined. "You took the last chocolate one!" And he said that right in front of everybody. Another true reason why Christmas is my _least_ favorite holiday. Way to prove a point, kid.

I tried to look as innocent as possible. "No… I didn't see a chocolate one there…" I tried to hide the remainder of the cookie behind my back. The last thing I wanted was to get in a fight with an eight year old.

"You liar! I know it was there! You're being mean!"

"Michael Isaac Newton!" A shrill woman's voice screeched. Yeah, that would be my aunt. **(A/N Isaac, haha! Couldn't resist, it flowed nicely xD)**

"You apologize right now young man!"

He rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No problem." But once he and his mother turned around, and I was sure no one was entertaining themselves by watching at the moment, I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"Bella, that isn't mature for a young lady such as you." I almost choked on my cookie.

If I wasn't so familiar with that voice, I probably would have died. "Uncle Phil," I smiled warmly and looked above me. The blush was already starting to invade. Great.

He had a disapproving look on his face, and for a frantic moment, I thought he was really upset. But all my panic vanished when his face broke into a smile and he began to chuckle. I grinned.

"Just because I approve of your actions towards that little twerp does not give you the right to grin, young lady." My grin only grew larger.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Phil. Whatever you say."

Still chuckling, he held out his hand, an offer to help me up off the floor. Feeling my blush deepen, I took his hand and stood before him.

"I think it's time we got that little gift out of the way, don't you?" I must've been grinning like a fool when I nodded my head vigorously. He smiled. "Follow me."

I followed him over to a small table away from most of the people and he pulled the box out from behind a few others. I cringed at the thought of what the others must contain. Don't hurl, don't hurl. I'll wait a decade before I get any closer to those.

"Here we are." He held the box out to me, a twinkle in his eyes. Hmm.

I delicately lifted the box out from under his hand and was surprised to notice it was much too heavy to be a necklace of some sort, like I had originally imagined.

I gave him a questioning look, but he only nodded toward the box.

Ignoring him for a minute, I carefully slid the ribbon and bow off the box, quickly unwrapping it. Underneath was a long, wooden box that only added to my suspicions.

Without looking up, I lifted the lid with one hand while the other held the box secure. I gasped.

Right before my eyes was the most beautiful and breathtaking doll I had ever seen. It was a boy, who looked strangely around my age for some weird reason. He had bronze locks that seemed to stray in every direction of their own accord and a face to die for.

_Wow, Bella. You're definitely going to the nuthouse now. You're crushing on a doll!_

He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with black pants and shoes and a little grey pea coat. _How adorable! _

"Do you like it?" My uncle asked nervously.

I slowly lifted my head, not wanting to take the doll out of my sight. I gaped at him.

"He's so…" I failed to find the right word. "Perfect." Was this the doll he had been talking about earlier?

Uncle Phil smiled, clearly happy with himself. I would be, too, if I found this little beauty. I would have never given him away. But he was mine now. _Mine…_ I thrilled to the word.

I reminded myself of that strange creature on the Lord of the Rings that always wanted the ring saying, 'My precious.' I never quite understood how one could obsess over such an inanimate object, but I now knew how he felt.

The doll's skin showed a faint glimmer whenever light hit it, and its eyes were a dark onyx. He was gorgeous.

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"Edward," my uncle said, eyeing me carefully.

"Edward," I breathed. Well, it suited him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story? It has something to do with Edward there." I glanced at him curiously.

"Okay."

He led me over to a couple of chairs whose occupants had miraculously disappeared during the few moments I was being introduced to my new doll. _Introduced, Bell? That only works with two _people.

But I didn't care. I already loved this doll; I never wanted to give him up ever.

"Okay," Uncle Phil sighed. "Ready?" I nodded, finally comfortable in my chair with the precious box on my lap.

He began.

"There once was a prince, quite a handsome prince at that, who ruled the vast land of Forksvia."

"Forksvia?" I cut in. "That's quite similar to our town Forks," I mused. "And seriously, Uncle, a prince? What does this have to do with-?"

"Ahem." I blushed. Again. Whoop.

"Sorry," I murmured.

He continued on as if nothing was said.

"One day he was told by his father, the king, that he would have to marry in order to obtain the throne. The prince was reluctant, and wanted nothing to do with the throne during the time, but the king was persistent, and refused to allow his son to go unmarried incase the throne were to become his soon.

"The king arranged many princesses worthy of becoming brides to spend time with him, but every last one turned out to be the same for him; too rude, too boring, too ignorant. The prince wanted none of it."

I decided to interrupt again.

"He doesn't seem very friendly."

My uncle shook his head.

"No, he was very kind. He just… didn't want to get married with women he was forced to see." He paused. "I guess you could say he believed in true love, not artificial."

I figured that made sense. For some reason, an older version of Mike popped into my head and I resisted the urge to puke. Especially if those women were anything compared to _that_ mental picture, I definitely couldn't agree more with him.

"Anyway," he continued, "he eventually went back to his father and demanded why he must find a bride at this moment in time and not just wait. That day, the prince learned something he hadn't known previously. They were at war."

He glanced down at my doll.

"Now, Bella, what do you know so far about royalty? What are princesses and princes used for other than taking their parents' throne?"

I thought for a moment.

"Alliances. They were used to form alliances through marriage."

His eyes brightened. "Exactly."

"So what you're saying is that the prince had to get married to one of another throne so that they would have a higher chance of winning the war?"

"Yes. That's exactly what he had to do. His father knew he had rejected the past girls, and only one of them was left. The prince had no choice. He had to marry this one, had to make it work."

"But that's so unfair! His father should have told him earlier! He would have had a better selection then!" I thought of Charlie doing that to me, but he probably wouldn't have even let me choose. Most-likely, he would have chosen for me, which was pretty much what this king did to his poor son.

"It was too late. The king made arrangements and the princess of Denali was soon to become the prince's wife.

"It is said that when the prince first met her, he was stunned. But not in the good way, like you might assume. He was completely baffled at how impolite and horrible she was. He couldn't stand to be near her. All of the guards instantly fell in love with her, but only due to her beauty. Her name was Princess Tanya.

"She had long, flowing blond hair and the prettiest of all faces. She was to marry the prince in two days time, and every girl wanted to be her. But the king had made an awful mistake. Their enemy, the kingdom of Volturi, had wanted the bride for their benefit.

"Denali had no other princesses, and Volturi wanted their aid. Aro, the king of Volturi, came up with an excellent plan of his own. What better way to get the bride for his son by getting rid of her soon to be husband?"

I sucked in an audible breath. "That's horrible!" My uncle Phil looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, dear, but I'm afraid that's only the start of it."

"What happened to him?"

"Aro ordered his companions, also known as the werewolves, to capture the prince and bring him back to his castle. The leader of the pack of werewolves, Jacob Black, was specifically ordered to bring him back _alive._

"The king had a nasty plan in store for the kind prince, and anxiously awaited the pack's return. No one knows for sure what really happened that night the prince was captured, but when he was brought to Aro's castle, the king put a curse upon him. The curse of immortality."

He was gazing intently at me again.

"Now here is where it gets tricky," he said. "Do you believe in werewolves like the ones Aro commanded?"

I shook my head no.

"Vampires?"

Well that was unexpected. "Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires."

I shook my head no again.

"Well, it is said the people of Volturi were vampires." He paused for a moment, allowing me to take it all in. "Aro is said to have had one of his men bite the prince, where he then suffered three days of pure agony in one of the king's cells as he changed into one of them."

How cruel and messed up this story turned out to be.

My uncle's voice suddenly turned from depressing to urgent. "You see, the reason Volturi and Forksvia were in war was because the prince's father feared the vampires were eating his townspeople. Many had gone missing, and there was no other explanation open to him. He wanted all vampires destroyed. The prince had become a vampire. He had become the very thing his father was fighting against."

"That's horrible," I choked out. Why was it I was getting so emotional over something that was just a story?

"I know," he whispered. "But it goes on."

"There's more?"

He nodded. "Aro told the prince he was welcome to stay with them, and it was just a sick joke against the prince, for the prince was horrified with what he had become. He fled Volturi, fighting his thirst and refusing to feed, for he hoped to believe a cure was available. It was a vain hope for the prince.

"Once he returned to his kingdom, his father couldn't believe his eyes. The town's witch convinced his father that he would eventually become the red eyed demon he was trying to hide and kill all of his people. As much as the king loved his son, he would not allow such a tragedy.

"He ordered the witch to cast a spell upon the prince, in order to make sure the peace would never be in danger. The poor prince was petrified. He hated his entire being. He had controlled his thirst so far, but the pain in his throat was growing stronger by the hour. His eyes weren't their original emerald green anymore, and in the sunlight, his skin was radiant compared to the humans. He was also incredibly strong. He was designed to be a killer.

"The witch showed little mercy. She tried various ways to destroy him: burning him, drowning him, stabbing him, but nothing showed any progress. The only thing she got out of him was his desperate pleas to stop, that he would never dream of hurting anyone. But she refused to listen.

"Finally, she found the perfect spell, and turned him into a doll, forcing him to forever suffer from thirst and pain. The only way for the prince to break the spell is to be kissed by his one true love. If the spell was broken and the prince was somehow able to return to his land, then it is also said that there is a way for him to return back into a mortal." He gave me a knowing look.

"What was the prince's name?" I asked, my voice on the brink of breaking.

"Edward."

I felt my eyes widen, though I was sure I knew this was coming.

I was about to say something, when voices behind me caused me jump so high, I was surprised I hadn't landed on the moon somehow.

"Goodnight, Bella, dear!" I was pinched on the cheek and patted on the head as the parade of relatives left the room and headed for the door. I glanced curiously at the clock.

"Holy crow!" It was already eleven. My, my, time sure does fly when telling stories.

Charlie came towards me then. "You best be heading to bed, it's getting late."

I nodded, showing I understood, and turned to face my uncle once more. He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.

I took a deep breath. "That's just a story, right? A legend? Something like that can't possibly be real."

I waited with bated breath.

He just shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Only time will tell, I'm sure. I best be going now." We both stood up as he reached to pat my shoulder, looking deeply into my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

And then he was gone.

I looked down at my doll, and couldn't help but compare him to the prince. Skin radiant in light? I brought him near a lamp and watched at his skin faintly sparkled. Check. Non-green eye color? Check. Thirst? Strength? Self hatred? Unknown.

_He's a _doll_, Bella, get over it!_

As I got into bed, I laid Edward on the pillow beside me and rolled thoughts over in my head about what Uncle Phil had said.

_The poor prince was petrified. He hated his entire being. He had controlled his thirst so far, but the pain in his throat was growing stronger by the hour._

_The only thing she got out of him was his desperate pleas to stop, that he would never dream of hurting anyone._

And what did that toast he said at dinner earlier even mean?

_I guess you could say he believed in true love, not artificial._

_The only way for the prince to break the spell is to be kissed by his one true love._

My eyes shifted toward the doll, and I had a strange want to kiss it. What was wrong with me? Going against all sanity, I lifted myself up onto my elbows and gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Nothing. I waited a moment more, but still no change.

Well, that was a wasted effort. Maybe on the lips? I looked down at its lips and practically slammed my head back down on my pillow.

Absolutely. No. Way. My insanity wasn't going to get away with that.

My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

I drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by a noise. I blinked my eyes rapidly, and on instinct, turned my head toward my digital clock.

_12:03 am._

It's Christmas morning, my still sleeping brain mused. I looked towards where I had left my doll, Edward, and froze. My heart stuttered before picking back up in triple speed.

If I had been half asleep before, I was definitely awake now.

Edward was gone.

* * *

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! They're what gets me through the night, hehe :) No really. Review pwees!**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Right down there. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Gumdrop!

**Again, I don't know how to thank you all enough for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. I love you all! xxx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Holy Gumdrop!_**

**_Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday_**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

This has got to be one bad dream. I must have eaten more cookies than I originally realized. Who knew a cookie spree could be so traumatic? I quickly closed my eyes, trying to level my outrageous heartbeat.

_Okay, Bella, you are going to count to three, and when you open your eyes, the doll will be right where you left it._

_Okay._

_One... Two…_ I took a deep breath. _Three!_ My eyes shot open and I couldn't breathe. There was no doll, and I was completely on my way to losing it. "Charlie must have taken it, yeah… that's it," I whispered for my sanity's benefit. I was surprised I even heard myself with my heart rate pounding in my ears. I quietly got out of bed, as if one little noise would cause me to fall over the edge and instantly become insane.

_You're already insane, Bella. Just listen to yourself._

The floorboards creaked beneath my feet as I cautiously approached my half closed door. I tried not to imagine how perfect the small opening was for a doll such as Edward to slip through. I silently pulled the door open and stepped out into the cold hallway. I made a mental note that I would have to go shopping for warmer pajamas later. Leave it to Charlie to buy me a silk night gown for Christmas.

First, it's dumb to wear silk in the middle of winter in Forks, of all places! Second, I do not-repeat-do not wear dresses. Period. End of discussion. So you can imagine how dumbfounded I was to find that Charlie had actually gone shopping… which that in itself is just weird… and bought me a silk nightgown for the middle of winter. If Charlie hadn't looked so darn happy in that moment, I would have never looked at the monstrosity ever again. But of course to top it all off, there was a huge snowman going down the front of it. Oh, the things I do for Charlie.

I tiptoed to Charlie's room, peeking through the opening in his door.

_If I were a Charlie stealing my daughter's doll, where would I put it?_ I entered his room, still being sure not to make any noise, though his snoring would be enough to drown me out. I checked his dressers, his closet, and even dared myself to look under the bed, but immediately felt my search was over when I slipped on a pair of his underwear.

Lying on the floor, I looked next to me and had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming in horror. A huge pile of Charlie's socks and underwear were strewn everywhere! Well I had not seen that before. Can I get a 'yay' for the next day of laundry? And why in the heck were they _on the floor?_ I think I'm going to be sick.

I hustled out of there like there was no tomorrow. And believe me, if I didn't get out when I did, there would be no tomorrow for me. Way to permanently scar your daughter, dear Charlie. I shut the door behind me and leaned against the wall. _I am never going to do that again._

But my doll hadn't been found in his room anywhere. What did that mean? I was just heading back to my room when a noise from downstairs convinced me otherwise.

My breathing became so shallow; it was like I wasn't breathing at all, just holding my breath. Summoning up what courage I had left in me, I made my way to the stairs. I squinted in order to stare down the steps, but could barely make out a few feet in front of me. The staircase itself seemed to lead into a dark abyss of the unknown. I swallowed loudly.

I inched my feet farther down the steps, but only got about halfway because klutzy Bella always seems to appear at the worst possible moment. I fell the rest of the way.

Probably hitting every square inch of my body imaginable along the way, my head slammed into something hard once I had stopped rolling. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings, realizing it was the back of the couch I had slammed into. Ignoring the throb in my head, I noticed that my little incident had had no effect on Charlie as his snores continued uninterrupted. I could have just fallen to my death and he would have slept through the whole thing. Nice to know.

I wondered if my ruckus had an impact on whatever I had heard down here. I stumbled to my feet and saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. Hopefully we didn't have a burglar or something stealing all our food.

With bated breath, I approached the kitchen opening and saw the refrigerator door ajar, but that was not why I suddenly screamed. There, on one of the shelves, was my doll. Edward.

I couldn't see its little face because it was shoved in one of the raw steaks and it was _moving._

His little hands clutched the meat as he leaned over it and I was starting to get incredibly dizzy. My mind was screaming even after my mouth had stopped.

_WE HAVE A REAL LIFE CHUCKY DOLL! IT'S GONNA KILL US!_

Its head shot up and locked eyes with mine. His eyes were a golden color now, nothing like the pitch black they had been before. When his eyes met mine, I was able to make out that his were full of curiosity, yet… fear? One of my hands clutched the wall for support as my breath fought to get under control. _Oh no, I'm going to die… I'm going to die…_

Remembering those Chucky movies and how the evil thing always carried around a knife of some sort, I darted to the knives, whipping one out and pointing it straight at him. _Haha, little sucker, I beat you to it._

He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off of mine. Eyeing the knife in my hands, he raised his hands in a way of almost surrender. Wait- surrender? _You're not going to get away with killing me that easy, you little demon thing, you._

It cocked its head to the side and studied me as if I was the freak show here. I inched closer and thought I saw him swallow hard. Again never taking his eyes off mine, he lowered himself onto the cold tile flooring, shutting the fridge in the process.

Now there was no light whatsoever.

I began to panic not being able to see anything around me. Fumbling for the light switch, I turned on the bright lights only to find… nothing. Absolutely nothing. I rushed to the fridge and opened it by almost ripping the door off its hinges. I examined the steak and saw itty bitty teeth marks in it. But yet, there was nothing!

_That's it, Bella, off to the nuthouse for you._

A little movement to the side of me was caught in my peripheral vision and I slowly turned around to be met with the toaster.

I was willing to bet my last good steak that the thing was hiding behind it.

Holding the knife straight in front of me and aiming it at the toaster, I shoved the toaster away from the wall. What I saw baffled and confused me to no return.

The doll was crouched up in a little ball, as if it were afraid I would hurt it.

_Yeah, you better be afraid. I'll hunt you down before you even get close to sinking your teeth into me! _

I raised the knife closer to him, only to have him crouch even tighter into the wall. Huh. This was not Chucky like behavior, was it? Wasn't he supposed to put up some sort of fight? Was this the part where they act all innocent just so that when I lower my guard, all he'll have to do is jump me? I always thought those girls who got killed in horror films were only killed because they were plain idiotic in their actions. Was I about to become one, too?

I prayed to whoever would hear me that this thing would not kill me. I hoped vehemently that I wouldn't regret this.

Lowering my crude weapon a bit, I asked quietly, "Hello?"

At the sound of my voice, it raised its head. His face nearly took my breath away. He was just so dang handsome! Its eyes grew wide at the sight of the knife so close to it and I hesitantly pulled it back some more. My action seemed to relax him a bit.

_Please don't make me regret this…_

"Please don't hurt me, okay?" My voice sounded so scared, but I was too freaked out to care. Perhaps if he knew I was scared of him, he wouldn't hurt me. Or he would kill me. It was positively a life or death situation. "I won't hurt you, just as long as you don't hurt me."

His eyebrows pulled together at my words and I wondered if he could even understand a word I was saying. After all, he was a doll.

"Can you understand me?" I felt so moronic in that one instant than I had in my entire life; I was asking a doll if it could understand me. I registered that his skin was like diamonds in the light, casting little lights around the countertop.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few short seconds, it nodded its head, showing that it understood. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

Okay, so… what now?

"Bells?"

A shrill squeal escaped my lips as I spun around to face Charlie. Sure, one little scream will obviously wake him, but not a fall that sounds like a bomb went off in the house? He was dressed all in red and had one of those ridiculous Santa hats on. I must not have gotten a good look at him earlier when I was almost traumatized, otherwise I would have laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Good question.

"I…uh…umm…?" I peeked behind me to look at Edward. His eyes were wide as he looked up at me, silently begging me not to rat him out, I presume. He looked so frightened; I almost hit myself for scaring him earlier. I looked back at Charlie. He hadn't noticed my little friend, so that meant I was effectively blocking him. Or he was totally oblivious.

"I was just…umm…" What to say, what to say? "Making a sandwich?" It came out like a question. "Yeah!" Ugh.

"A sandwich?" he asked incredulously. I wouldn't blame him if he were already second guessing my sanity. If I found him in this position, what would I think? Scratch that; he most likely would have fainted if he were in my position.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.' "You wouldn't happen to know where the peanut butter is, by chance, would you?"

He definitely looked as if he were second guessing my sanity. "How about where it always is, Bella? Are you okay?" By the tone of his voice and the slow way he was talking, I wondered if I should be insulted.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just hungry." I wanted to make my way towards the pantry to make it look like I really wanted the peanut butter, but I was afraid that would give Charlie a straight away view of Edward.

He continued to stare at me while I stood there. His eventually eyes made their way down to my hand, and they nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of me holding the knife. I probably looked like I was about to murder him in his sleep.

"Oh," I said flippantly, "the butter knives were dirty. Had to use this one."

"Oh. That's never happened before."

Would he just leave already? It's not like he had to supervise as I made a sandwich. "Sorry to wake you up, Dad. You can go back to bed now," I stated, trying to get rid of him. I heard a scratching noise coming from behind me and held my breath.

"What was that?" Charlie was getting frantic now.

"Huh?"

"What was that noise, I thought I-"

"I didn't hear a noise," I cut him off.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You sure?"

"Positive. I think you need some sleep, Dad, you're not coherent."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, turning to leave. "See you in the morning Bells."

I smiled. "Technically, it _is_ the morning." Charlie just waved his hand in my direction as he turned to leave, muttering, "Kids…"

I let out a gush of air from between my lips and went across the kitchen to return the knife to its original place. Bracing myself, I then turned back towards where the doll was.

So this was the prince who was full of self hatred and believed in only true love? Did that mean my kiss had actually broken the spell? There was no way I could ever be compared to him. He was just too majestic in ways that I obviously wasn't.

He had finally stood up, but he was still eyeing me carefully. It probably had to do with this ridiculous outfit I was wearing. The snowman in itself was probably enough to scare him without any help from me. But I was starting to get annoyed. If anyone should be eyeing anyone carefully, it should be me.

"What?" I asked it.

He only kept staring and those eyes… _man,_ they were gorgeous. But why had they changed color?

Feeling like I needed to get it out of the way, I walked over to him, ignoring when he tensed and backed up against the wall again, and held out my hand… er… finger.

"Hi, my name is Bella."

…

Can he not talk? If I had enough courage to do this, then he should too, right? He tore his wide eyes from my finger and smiled a dazzling smile back up at me. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Reaching both of his tiny hands out to me, he shook my finger, causing me to laugh. I immediately stopped, though, remembering Charlie. I held put a finger to my lips and pointed upstairs.

He nodded in understanding and let go of my hand. I didn't notice how cold his little hands were until they left my skin. The icy air of the house now felt a lot warmer.

"Oh my gosh, you're freezing!" I whispered. I quickly pulled a hand towel out of a drawer and attempted to drape it around him. He shook his head as I was just about to.

"No, please, it's alright. My skin is naturally this way." I felt my eyes bulge at the sound of his voice. Not only was he now talking to me, but his voice was incredibly smooth; almost like velvet.

I put the towel down, feeling my blush returning yet again. "Oh." _Nice response._

He just smiled that adoring smile again and walked closer. "My name is Edward," he said, looking up at me. I smiled knowingly.

"I know." That probably sounded all too creepy. "I mean, I know, only because I've heard a story about you. You're the prince of Forksvia."

I was surprised when he frowned. "Not anymore," he murmured as he looked away. I instantly regretted saying anything about his past life. If the story were true, then he probably wouldn't want to be reminded of certain events. I know I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. "I didn't mean to… you know… bring it up like that."

He just nodded. Crap, I was making this so much worse. But I was just dying to know something else. "Is it all true? How you became…like that?" I didn't want to say vampire. I was probably already asking far too much. "Were you in my fridge because you… you…" _Just say it!_ "You were thirsty?"

He didn't say anything. Great, I just blew it.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when a new noise came from the living room. Glancing at Edward, who also looked puzzled, I walked over and peered out towards where the sound had come from. I meant to turn on a lamp or something, but I hit the wrong switch and caused the Christmas tree to light up.

Just when I thought this couldn't possibly get any weirder, I saw a pack of big, hairy…things near the presents under the tree. I didn't know what they were. Rats? They were only about the size of Edward. How in the world had they gotten in here? Not thinking, I shouted at them.

"Get out! Shoo! Get out!" They were right near my gifts, and for a moment, I honestly didn't care if they ate them all up. They were probably just more calendars and sweaters anyway. They all turned to look at me then, and they were so ugly. As soon as they stood on their hind legs, effectively growing a few inches, and the one in front said in a menacing voice, "Give us Prince Edward," I ran.

Heck, I hightailed it out of there faster than when my relatives were the occupants.

But before I reached the kitchen, I heard a tentative voice below me. "Bella?" I looked down and saw Edward staring worriedly up at me.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "You have to hide!" I bent to scoop him up, but something hit the back of my head from behind. It hadn't hurt, but I had definitely been hit with something hard. I saw a peanut fall out of my hair and land onto the floor. Huh?

A snarl coming from Edward startled me, and I pulled my hands back thinking I'd done something wrong. But he wasn't looking at me. I slowly turned around and saw that the things had caught up to me. I hadn't thought I was _that_ slow…

"Give us Edward," the one who had talked before ordered.

"Fat chance, buddy." He was never going to lay his filthy hands on my Edward. _Wow, Bella, possessive much?_

The fur ball narrowed its eyes at me, until they were almost slits. He had a sack of spears hanging off his back and he reached to take on out. I eyed it carefully.

_That might give me a scratch, but nothing more._

My mouth acted of its own accord. "What are you going to do, scratch me to death?"

He said something under his breath, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Apparently Edward could.

"No!" he shouted, but it was too late. One minute I was 5'6 and the next… well, not 5'6. I was Edward's size. I began to panic.

"What?! You?! How?!" I didn't want to spend the rest of my life the size of a toy!

Edward's snarls that hadn't seemed so bad up there were now ferocious down here. But he was even more perfect. His muscles were clearly visible through his blue cotton shirt, though his pea coat covered most of him. Thank goodness for that, otherwise I would never be able to stop drooling! And his face! His bronze locks made me want to run my fingers through it. He dazzled my eyes. Would I ever get over his perfection? Can anyone say _b-e-a-utiful?_

He was instantly at my side, angling his body so that I stood slightly behind him. He was also a lot taller than me now. Maybe 6'2?

_Focus, Bella!_

The hairy creature came to stand before us, pointing his spear at Edward. I was pretty sure what would have been a scratch causer could now be my death causer. The hairy beast and his spear looked completely different from down here, and I was immediately frightened. Amazing what a person's size can do.

"Well, well, well," the beast said. "What have we hear? A vampire and a small human?"

Edward growled sharply, exposing his teeth. I wondered if he had fangs.

"Jacob," Edward spat. So, this thing was the werewolf who had captured Edward for Aro if the story was true. This was the Jacob Black. Another good reason for me to hate him. Wait- these hideous beings were werewolves? Looking closer, I could distinctly tell they looked a lot more similar to a dog than a rat.

"Aro wishes to see you again, prince. Better not keep him waiting." He paused a moment before continuing. "How's your father? Seen him lately?" I froze. That wasn't fair.

Edward took an audible inhale, and trying to comfort him, I grabbed his hand. His fingers were so much like ice, but it didn't matter to me. He was still a person.

He tensed at my contact, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he tightened his grip on my hand and confronted Jacob.

"I'm sure you know more about how he's doing than I do." His voice was so calm and collected; so perfect.

Jacob chuckled humorlessly. "Of course I do. I have to see him every day." And when with a flick of his head, he and his pack approached us. Edward backed us up until our backs hit a wall. They were cornering us.

Dropping my hand, Edward crouched into a protective stanch in front of me, and I don't think I've ever felt so flattered. He was actually trying to save me. I guess he owed me from before with Charlie, but still. His life was at stake, where the only thing Charlie could have done was take away the knife.

Wait a minute…The knife! That's it!

Uncle Phil had told me in his story that Edward had been stronger than humans. I hoped that was another way for saying he was amazingly strong.

"Edward," I bent down to where his head was and restrained my hands from running through his hair. "The knife. We have to get to those knives in the kitchen," I whispered in his ear. I thought I saw him shiver, but it was probably just my imagination. "You're strong enough to lift one of them, aren't you?"

My words seemed to process through his mind before they were even out. He suddenly stood, spinning to face me, which caused me to almost fall backwards if Edward hadn't caught me first. He gazed intently into my eyes with a burning hope. "Do you trust me?"

I didn't even have to think twice. "Yes."

He hesitated before telling me to climb onto his back. He quickly helped me onto his back, and I gripped my arms and legs around him. "You sure you trust me?"

"Yes," I repeated, breathless for some apparent reason.

And then we were off. Edward moved so fast, everything around me was spinning. Only a few short seconds passed before I scrunched my eyes tightly together in hopes of keeping me from becoming sick.

_Please, please, don't make me throw up on him._

A few times it felt as if he was jumping, but that only caused my eyes and grip to become tighter.

Once I thought he stopped, I cautiously opened my eyes to find us on my kitchen counter in front of the array of cooking knives. Setting me down carefully, as if to not break me, he reached up and grabbed a one.

"Stay here," he warned and jumped off the counter. I scrambled to the ledge to overlook what all was happening. I gasped at the sight of Edward fighting all of them single handedly, looking like a hero in a sea of villains.

"Bells?" a thunderous voice asked. I looked up just in time to see Charlie walking back into the kitchen. I darted behind a forgotten cheese grater and looked to see Edward flash past Charlie before he could even tell what was going on.

The werewolves weren't so lucky. "Hey!" Charlie boomed. "Get out of here!" He used his feet to shuffle them away. In spite of themselves, they hurried along, scurrying down the hall. "Nasty vermin," Charlie muttered. He turned off the kitchen light that I had left on before leaving and I was surrounded by darkness. Charlie must not have noticed my bed was empty or he would have already issued a search party. I shuddered.

Where had Edward gone?

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark. I saw a shadow stalking towards me and I ducked behind the cheese grater again. The shadow put what I presumed to be a knife into the knife stand and turned around to face me. Although I was sure it was Edward, I still couldn't make out the face.

"Bella?" the shadow whispered. "Bella, are you there?" I could have cried of joy.

"Edward!" I ran from my hiding place and crashed into him, locking my arms around his waist. Judging by his marble skin, it did more damage to me than him.

He chuckled. "Are you okay?" I still couldn't see him, so I wasn't sure if he could see me. I nodded into his stomach as his arms encircled my shoulders.

"So, were you really the prince of Forksvia?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you were turned into a vampire?" It slipped out before I could stop it.

"Yes," he said in a hushed whisper. I could see the form of his head tilt towards me. "Are you afraid?"

I thought for a moment. Yes, I was totally and insanely freaked out about the whole 'doll coming to life' scenario, but he hadn't killed me yet. And he had plenty of opportunities to do it, too, this moment being one of them. He had saved me from Jacob and his pack of wolves, and I had been incredibly afraid during that time also. Edward had taken me up here onto this counter after trusting him, and returned to the werewolves in order to fight before Charlie had chased them off.

I had been petrified during those impeccable moments and what the future held, but was I now? Was I afraid of him?

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I could just make out the glow from his eyes. They were burning with a strong intensity, but I could tell he was afraid of my answer. If he truly hated himself like my uncle had said, then he wouldn't be able to trust himself around me. He would think I would hate him, too, because of what he is. I knew my answer from before about his trust wouldn't have been enough to convince him.

He was afraid I would reject him, yet I knew a part of him wished I would. I still had some unanswered questions for him.

_'Are you afraid?'_ His question reverberated in my head.

Gazing up at him, I already knew my answer.

"No," I murmured.

* * *

**Your reviews make me smile, giggle, and want to write more. So... review? *puppy dog eyes* No. Scratch that. "*Edward's gorgeous, drop dead sexy eyes* His eyes will dazzle you into reviewing! Isn't that right, Edward?**

**Edward: _Was that a question?_**

**Nevermind. Review pwees! :)**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Right down there. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparkly Skin and Portals

**Finally, chappie four! :) I apologize for such a wait, but all I can say is that school's a thorn in my side. Honestly, I think my math teacher spends the entire day figuring how much homework we can take before we break. And my med science teacher isn't any better. :( But enough complaining from me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4:Sparkly Skin and Portals_**

**_Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday_**

I don't know how long we stayed in our little embrace, but eventually he let go, leaving me to clear my throat and glance down awkwardly. My eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, and I could just make out his face. His eyes appeared to be on fire.

What were we supposed to do now? Becoming a doll for the rest of my life definitely wasn't on my 'to-do' list. And what about Edward? Would he always stay a self loathing vampire for the rest of his eternity?

It bugged me that I didn't know the answer; that I didn't know how to _get_ an answer. I didn't know what to do.

There were still many unanswered questions that I was just dying to ask, but I wasn't sure how the best way to say it was. I didn't want to make him hate himself even more just because I was curious about his kind.

We were still standing on Charlie's kitchen counter, the light from the moon outside casting eerie glows through the window.

The silence was beginning to get a little awkward and so I took his hand before I lost my nerve.

"C'mon," I whispered. I wanted to do something, go somewhere; force my mind to think of other things than what this new look might mean for me.

Once I reached the counter's edge, I looked up at Edward, suddenly self conscious that maybe I shouldn't have dragged him all the way over here. He was looking down at me, asking me for permission with his eyes. I quickly nodded and before I knew it, I was in his arms bridal style.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my nerves and closed my eyes.

Then we were off. It felt like I was on The Tower of Terror at Disneyland. My stomach seemed to leap into my throat just as Edward's feet landed on the floor. I opened my eyes and Edward set me down immediately, only to back away a few feet.

I felt a little hurt that he was that repulsed by me, but I figured it didn't matter. He was too perfect, too beautiful. I was a fool to think I could compare to him; he would always be better.

Besides, in my uncle's story, he had turned down all those other girls he was offered to marry, so why not me as well?

But how in the world had he come to life? I couldn't possibly be his true love that had broken the spell. There must have been something that my uncle had left out. Something I must've missed.

We walked quietly into the living room and I gasped as my eyes fell on the Christmas tree. My eyes followed it upward as it seemed to go on forever. It could have easily been the tallest skyscraper in the world if I were a normal sized person at the moment.

I curiously looked around, hoping none of our earlier visitors were still hanging around.

I quietly tried to clear my throat.

"What do you think happened to them?" I whispered, referring to Jake and his pack. I didn't think Charlie was one for killing animals, no matter how hideous. Edward seemed to know what I meant and shrugged.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I don't hear anything." When he said that last line, he gave me a strange look as if I was the world's greatest math problem.

"What?" I asked.

He raised a perfect eyebrow, but only shook his head. "Nothing… I just can't read you very well."

What was that supposed to mean? "What do you mean? My mother always said I was her open book," I stated, as if it were obvious.

"No, nothing quite like that," he assured me, which only added to my confusion. "You're expressions give you away quite frequently, yes, but that wasn't exactly what I was referring to."

Okay…

He took a deep breath, seeming to have an internal conflict. I wanted to comfort him and ask what was wrong, but I didn't know how and retrained myself from doing something embarrassing.

His eyes shot open and filled with wariness as they rested upon me. "I can't… I can't read your… mind." He seemed to shy away from me as he said that, almost as if he were afraid I would consider him as more of a freak that he already thought he was.

But of course I didn't consider him as a freak; far from it, in fact. Considering how he saved me back there, how he put himself in front of me, I couldn't help but consider him as my own personal hero.

Too bad he hadn't come alive earlier and rescued me from that awful Christmas reunion. I shuddered at the thought alone.

My mind was racing with what he told me. He could read minds! But somehow, not mine.

"Is… Is there something wrong with me?" I already figured I had problems, but I hadn't thought it would be this extreme. Could other vampires do it as well?

His eyes widened in what I could only assume as bewilderment before he began to speak again. "What?" he asked incredulously. "I just told you that I can read minds, and you think you're the one with the problem?"

He looked angry as he shook his head. I couldn't help the few small steps I took backwards in case his anger was directed towards me.

He turned his head away and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more fantastic. No matter what he thought, his little insight was incredible. It made me want to know more about him. But I didn't think that now was the time to ask questions.

I was too scared. I could only hope that I would gain enough courage to show to him how good he really was after I got to know him.

But I had to assure him of something first.

"Edward." His face was still turned from my view, but when I said his name, he turned it a little to acknowledge he had heard me. "I'm not afraid of you."

I heard him sigh. "You should be."

I gritted my teeth against everything that I wanted to shout at him, right then and there about how wrong he was, and instead asked something else. "What are we going to do now?"

Just as the words slipped from my mouth, I heard a sound resonate from behind the couch. Edward was in front of me in an instant, growls emanating from his chest. Even in the pool of light that the Christmas tree gave surrounded us with, it was near to impossible for me to make out the figure coming towards us.

I already knew Edward would have been able to see it from the moment I had heard it because of the way he was crouching in front of me. But my eyes just weren't that advanced.

I wasn't sure if I even _wanted _to see what was approaching.

Soon enough, though, I could make out a figure and immediately assumed it as part of Jacob's werewolf pack. This wolf was smaller than the other ones, which probably explained why I wasn't able to notice him earlier.

His fur was slightly gray in color, but he wasn't cackling like Jacob had been. Only staring.

"What do you wa-" Edward began, but broke off short, tilting his head to the side. I guessed he was reading the creature's mind.

After a few moments, Edward's growls quieted and he straightened his head at the beast. I was desperate to understand what was going on, but I couldn't get my lips to work.

Edward graciously broke the silence for me.

"Why do you want to help us?" he asked. _What?! _

"Help us? Help us with what, exactly?" I directed my gaze in the wolf's direction, making a show of looking him up and down. I didn't trust him.

"He wants to help you and I restore back to our original selves," Edward explained. "He thinks he can help us."

What in the world was going on? Was there an odd ball in every possible species? First Edward, then me, and now… this?

"Why doesn't he tell us this himself?" I asked. I distinctly remembered Jacob talking to us while in his wolf form. Why not this one? "Wasn't Jacob able to talk?"

Edward was silent for a moment, probably hearing whatever the gray wolf was trying to tell him. "He says that since Jake is the alpha of the pack; meaning he can communicate even once he's shifted. This wolf along with the rest of the pack can't once in wolf form.

"As for your other question, he's waiting for me to make sure I won't hurt him before shifting back into his human form."

Hmm. Well, if this was a trick, Edward would most likely be able to kill him in his human form and it would most definitely make it easier for me to understand what was going on. Besides, Edward would still be able to detect his train of thought.

"I want to hear what he has to say." I paused, looking it in the eyes. "But I think he should know that if he tries anything, he won't make it very far." It was probably unnecessary to voice it, for he probably already knew his consequences should this turn out badly.

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

The wolf exchanged a wary glance in between us, before going back behind the couch. I was about to ask what for, until he showed up in only a pair of pants. _Oh._ I couldn't stop the blush from dominating once again.

I craned my neck to see around Mr. Vampire in order to get a better view of him.

He looked young. Younger than me, I should say. Maybe around fourteen? Perhaps fifteen? He had a cute face, with a hint of dimples and flawless tan skin. How such a harmless looking person could turn into a creature like Jacob was a mystery to me.

"Hi," he grinned shyly. "I'm Seth." He stopped a good ten feet from us, shuffling his feet awkwardly before Edward introduced us.

"I'm Edward," he said, gesturing towards himself. He then turned to me, but I stepped forward before he could present me as well.

"And I'm Bella," I offered, holding out my hand. He took it, shaking it lightly. I jumped a bit at the warm temperature his skin gave off, but he only grinned sheepishly.

"My body temperature runs at a toasty 108 degrees," he said rather proudly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…" I tried not to sound too freaked. "Why is that?"

He shrugged. "Werewolf thing." Oh.

I noticed Seth staring at my dress and my blush deepened. Stupid snowman dress.

Thankfully, Edward saved me by deciding to get down to business. "So, Seth, how do you plan to help us?"

Seth's face turned serious as he turned in Edward's direction. "I'm not exactly sure yet on how that's going to turn out." I heard Edward scoff. "Hang on!" Seth urged. "I said I wanted to help you, not that I actually had a plan."

"Then how is that going to help us?" Edward asked, irritated.

I felt sorry for Seth. He was offering us his help, in which I knew we couldn't afford to turn down, and Edward was upset. But I also didn't fully trust him because I didn't understand his motivations. What if he turned out to be a spy of some kind sent by Jacob to find out our ideas of reversing the spells so that he could prevent them?

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked. Seth turned to me, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, then, I guess the decision is up to you. You either stay as a doll or," he briefly nodded in Edward's direction, "a vampire for the rest of your life; or you can choose to trust me. Your pick."

So he was going to play hardball, eh? Okay then.

"How about this," I intervened. "You tell us why we should trust you, or Edward rips you to shreds, right here, right now. _Your_ pick."

I usually wasn't so rude, but given the circumstances, I couldn't afford to be too willing. Seth's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he huffed. "I can see this is getting us nowhere." I waited.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" he asked. "You should trust me… because… because can you really afford not to? I might be your only chance for hope! You could stay a doll forever!"

"I'd rather stay a doll than die by you!" I yelled back. "Besides, why are you helping us?"

"I'm helping you because I really want to watch Aro and his," he pulled his lip back over his teeth, "_leeches_ go up in flames. He has treated my kind as his slaves to do his dirty work, and I am tired of it."

"Bella," a smooth voice murmured. I turned to Edward. "We don't really have much of a choice." As he stepped closer to me, my heart beat went wild. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

He gave me a faint smile and turned back to Seth. "If you try anything- anything at all- I _will_ kill you." His voice sounded incredibly dark and dangerous. Just how I used to think a vampire would sound like.

Seth held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I got it. But first things first."

He pointed toward a hole in the wall that any person would have assumed to be just a normal mouse dwelling. I was sure I hadn't seen it before.

"That's our entrance. It will lead us directly to the land Forksvia and the others occupy. I'm not sure where we'll end up, because it seems to have its own way of dealing with things. We could pop up anywhere."

I closed my gaping mouth. "So it's a portal of some sort? To Forksvia?"

"Portal, yes. To Forksvia, yes and no. It could drop us in Forksvia itself, or in a place completely farthest from it. Totally random."

"I see…" This was all too much. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I went completely crazy and ended up in a psychotic mental institute.

"Once we get in there, we'll have to somehow find out how to get you back to your regular size, and you into a mortal again, Prince Edward."

I glanced over his way and still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that he was a prince. Sure, he certainly looked like a prince, but to have a _prince_… a _vampire_ prince… in _my house_… as a doll who may or may not need my help was just… mind-blowingly insane.

"C'mon," Seth called, already halfway to the hole. I swallowed my fear and went after him. I was aware of Edward trailing just behind me. I was sure he was so close that if I were to suddenly stop, he would run right into me. It made me self conscious.

I quickly sidestepped to the right and he walked right past me. He paused a few steps away to look back at me; confusion plainly written all across his face.

"I… uhh…" I looked down at my feet and realized something. "I don't have any shoes on." I allowed my eyes to scan for my shoes and spotted them near the coat closet. Only they were so big, I could probably sleep in them now.

My gaze locked back on Edward when he didn't say anything. His eyes grew softer and he held out his hand. "The grass is quite soft in Forksvia… I remember that much." I carefully placed my hand in his and his long pale fingers slowly closed around it.

"But Seth said we could end up somewhere else," I whispered. He stared down at our entwined hands and a smile slowly etched his face.

"Then I'll just have to buy you new ones." There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked up. "Or carry you."

My breathing hitched at that and he gently tugged me along behind him as he led me to where Seth was waiting for us.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked us.

Edward turned to me, his eyes still soft. "Bella?"

I nodded, even though I felt like I was going to die. Edward's face was expressionless as he took me in, but his eyes gave him away at the moment. He was worried for me.

"Okay," Seth said. "We will walk right in and we should be good from there. But we'll all need to hold hands; otherwise we'll all end up in different locations."

Edward's hand tightened around mine as he intertwined our fingers together. Seth took my other one with a much looser, but strong grip. It was an odd feeling to have one hand cold and the other hot. It was like I had one in a freezer and the other on a stove. Total polar opposites.

Taking a deep breath, Seth led us through. It was pitch dark once we were completely inside and I was growing more anxious by the second. I couldn't see anything in front or behind me, but I was sure Edward could.

Edward's hand was a vise on mine; it seemed he would never let go. Seth inched forward into the unknown for what seemed like forever.

So I was completely taken aback when we were suddenly free falling, a scream locked in my throat. My eyes were still open, but I couldn't see anything.

I was beginning to feel Edward and Seth's hands sliding off mine and began to panic. It felt like Edward and Seth were playing tug-a-war with my arms when it seemed they were pulling away from me.

Just when I thought I was about to lose them, we landed. The impact knocked the breath out of me as I landed on my back and Edward and Seth's hands flew from mine. My eyes must've closed during the fall because I could now see the faint red the light was making from behind my eyelids.

Suddenly, the red went away.

"Bella?" a frantic voice asked. I felt a cold pressure at my forehead and tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't move.

"Bella?" the voice asked again. I could tell it was Edward, but my head hurt so much. Hitting it against the couch earlier after my little fall-down-the-stairs-stunt most likely hadn't helped out.

For a split second I was scared that I had damaged my spinal cord from landing on my back and was the reason why I couldn't move. But then I was able to twitch my fingers and slowly opened my eyes. I gasped loudly at the sight before me.

He looked like an angel. So much so, that I was starting to wonder if I was dead. Edward's exposed skin glowed around him, illuminating his shadowed face as he looked down at me. His eyes were scorching with worry. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw my eyes open, but fear showed up on his face as I looked him over.

Why in the world would he need to feel afraid?

He quickly sat up on his knees, away from me. As the sun hit his face more profoundly, I felt my eyes widen. His skin resembled what I could only compare to as diamonds. It was a much different contrast to what I had seen faintly of his skin in my kitchen when he was still a doll. A soft breeze was tousling his bronze locks and he couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment if it wasn't for the apparent horror on his face.

I inched forward towards him and again felt the crushing grief of him as he inched away from any of my advances.

My earlier thought echoed throughout my head.

_He had turned down all those other girls he was offered to marry, so why not me as well?_

But I had a feeling there was more to his discomfort than I thought.

"There you guys are!" Seth called from behind me. I didn't dare rip my eyes from Edward's, nor did he as Seth approached.

Seth must have seen many vampires in the sun before Edward because he didn't even acknowledge Edward's appearance as he talked to us.

"By the looks of it, it seems we're not in Forksvia. I have a few guesses of where we might be, but I need to look around some more."

I saw him turn and start walking in another direction from my peripherals.

"Oh!" he shouted. "I'd be nice if you two had the decency to find us some food while the sun is still up. Two out of the three of us actually eat things other than blood, so I believe I'm speaking for the majority when I say to not waste any time. I'll be back later."

And with that Seth disappeared behind a tree. I took the opportunity to gather in my surroundings. Wherever we were, it was spectacular. There were tall, darkly green pine trees surrounding us that looked as if they were stretching toward the sky, which was a magnificent blue.

We were in a meadow full of pretty, soft colored flowers. I thought I could hear the sound of water nearby, but became distracted again when I saw the faint rainbows dance across a large rock.

I shifted my focus back to Edward. His topaz irises were still locked on me, following my every move.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I was able to let a single word leave my lips, he talked.

"Bella," he said, his voice wavering. I was confused. Was he upset at me?

I slowly stood up and he watched with wary eyes.

"Bella," he began again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I _swear_ not to hurt you."

What? Did something just happen that I wasn't aware about?

"I know you're afraid, but understand I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I were to inflict harm upon you."

He thought I was afraid of him? Because his skin glittered like stone cut diamonds?

"Edward," I said. "I have already told you; I'm not afraid. I trust you," I vowed. "I am not repulsed by what you are." I found myself desperately wanting to make him understand, to not hate himself anymore. But he interrupted me.

"Not repulsed? Bella, everything about me is repulsive! I shouldn't even exist!"

His words shattered me.

"How can you say that?" I asked. "It's not your fault what you are! Just like it's not my fault I got stuck like this!" I gestured toward myself, indicating my complication. "Maybe if I hadn't talked to the werewolf guy, Jake, I wouldn't be in this particular mess, but something was bound to happen, Edward!"

As much as I didn't want to bring it up, I figured I was left with no other choice if I really wanted to get my point across. "You're a vampire. You have special abilities. Of course you're not going to be the same as a boring, average human! You're special! Don't think you're the one with the problems or that I'm afraid!" I took a breath. "Don't hate yourself, Edward. Please."

During my pathetic self esteem speech, I watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched; how his fists were held tightly at his sides, his pale skin showing even whiter over his knuckles. He turned his head from me.

"You don't know what you're saying," he barked. "You don't know what I've done; what I've really become."

"Then tell me, Edward. Tell me- what is it you have done that makes you unworthy of existence?"

He slowly turned to face me, and in the few minutes I had known him, he never looked more dangerous. I felt my heartbeat speed up in an erratic beat as I tried to gain it under control. His eyes were now a cold, hard topaz. He smirked, probably hearing my heart, which only caused it to pick up tempo.

"Bella," he said, his tone taunting. "Don't you know what I can do?"

He lifted a foot in my direction and before I knew where he went, he was a foot away from me. I gasped and tripped over my own feet, falling backwards onto my tailbone. _Ouch._ But my eyes never left the gorgeous, cold ones in front of me.

He looked down at me and showed no emotion as he began what he was about to say.

"I have killed people before, Bella. _Innocent_ people. People who shouldn't have died when they did. I am a murderer and that's all I'll ever be. My father's people used to call vampires monsters, leeches. They snatched the souls of others to compensate for the one they didn't possess. My kind are unworthy of life because we take so many others. The least we can do is give our lives for the ones we've taken, and we can't even do that. Instead, we are forced to live forever with this… this thirst as a reminder for what we really are."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He truly thought he was nothing. Or at least, that he should be nothing.

I didn't know what to say. What could possibly change a vampire's mind?

He rushed away from me over to a tree across the meadow and tore off a large branch. It was easily bigger than me, but with just a bend of his arms, it snapped in half.

"As if you would have the power to fight me off," he mused before tossing the two halves back into the trees.

He rushed back over to me to stand about a foot away from me again. "As if you could outrun me," he chuckled. What had happened to the sweet, smile dazzling prince that had offered to buy me new shoes, if not carry me?

_Well, turns out you really are one of those girls from the movies, Bella. You fell for his trick and now he's out to kill you. _So much for making friends.

"I am designed to kill," he emphasized, eyes ablaze.

I swallowed loudly and rose to my feet, my warm gaze meeting his cold one. "I don't care."

* * *

**Well, peeps, that's all for now! :) And don't forget to tell me what you think! (Review!)**

**Edward: _You know, I could just hear what they thought..._**

**Me: _Yes, but that would be a bit hard to do over the computer, now wouldn't it?_**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Right down there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: My Little Pixie

**Here's chappie 5! :D This chapter is important because we get to meet one of the new characters to come! Heehee :)**

**Once again, a big gigantic thank you to all my reviewers and people who alerted and favorited! It means alot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: My Little Pixie**_

_**Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

Hope flickered across his face, then bewilderment.

After that moment, I don't know what I expected. Maybe I thought he would just stare at me. Maybe I thought he would actually accept what I thought of him. But it never crossed my mind that it was possible for him to become even angrier.

"Never say that," He spat. His eyes grew considerably dark as he glowered at me. I swallowed hard at the intensity rolling off his form.

I took a step towards him, only to have him retreat from my advance once again. Gathering up my remaining courage, I whispered, "You're not repulsive. I never thought you repulsive, nor will I ever." My voice surprised me with its softness because it felt like I was going to choke. "I trust you," I repeated.

Edward didn't say anything, he just continued to glower.

I tried again. Maybe if I tried a different approach, I would get a different answer. "You trust _me_, don't you?" His face was impassive as my words sunk in.

It seemed like forever until he finally spoke, his voice hard and deadly. "It's me I don't trust, Bella."

I gave a small, silent sigh of relief. At least he hadn't said he didn't trust me. "Then trust me when I say we'll fix this. We will. But in the mean time, you have to stop with this. Just trust me."

He tore his eyes from me. "No. I can't, Bella."

I was confused. Did he mean he couldn't trust me, or couldn't stop loathing himself? I was human enough to ask. "What do you mean, Edward?" If he meant the loathing, then I would help him. I wouldn't turn away.

He looked tired as he turned back to me. "I don't trust you, Bella." He smirked. "You'll just turn out like the rest of them. You're all the same." I gasped quietly.

I felt defeated. Utterly and heartbrokenly defeated. I should have been prepared for when he'd compare me to the other girls he was offered to marry. He practically told me I wasn't good enough. He had at last confirmed my insecurity.

Not that I was looking for an arranged marriage or anything, but his words told me I wasn't even worthy enough for him to trust me. I could feel the tears coming on. I quickly turned my head to hide my face.

He wasn't finished. "And I will think what I want to, including my thoughts on myself."

I allowed my head to nod, still facing away from him.

"Okay, then," I choked out. "That… that changes things." I needed to get away before I completely broke down. "I'm going to go… ahh… look for some food now."

And with that, I slumped from the meadow and into the tall pines. I thought I heard him say something behind me, but it was lost in my sorrow. I didn't bother to take in my surroundings. I just kept stumbling blindly through the forest, everything seeming to blur together.

_He hates me, he absolutely hates me, _my mind thought.

I eventually came to a halt and sat down on the log of a fallen tree. My tears were pouring freely down my face now as I stared at a dandelion a few feet from me.

It seemed to be the only one out here and looked so alone surrounded by the tall trees. I couldn't help but compare it to how I felt. How Edward must feel, although he would never admit it.

I truly felt sorry for him. He had been through and seen so much, and now he was alone. His own father had ordered that witch to cast numerous spells on him, some torturous even, believing he would turn out to be the monster he was.

Everyone had believed he was a monster. Even himself. They had all turned out to be the same.

I continued to stare into nothing as my brain wandered through his words.

I heard a bird chirp in the distance and a bee buzz my ear, but all I kept doing was staring down the little yellow weed. The weed probably didn't even know how pretty it was compared to others. Just like Edward.

I felt my eyes widen as understanding overwhelmed me. _You'll just turn out like the rest of them._

I felt like a fool to think he had been comparing me to those other girls. He had been comparing me to his father. His people. He thought I would turn my back on him and betray him like the rest. To top it all off, I had left him in the meadow. I could only imagine what he must be thinking right now. _I'm such an idiot!_

I quickly stood and nearly impaled myself by tripping over a branch in the dirt. Luckily, I caught myself and had to smile at the rarity of such a moment. _Bella actually catching herself after almost tripping... Now that's not something you see every day._

I immediately scanned my surroundings and felt my stomach drop. Oh no.

I had been so preoccupied with putting as much distance between Edward and I as possible that I had failed to acknowledge how I even got here. Fantastic.

I spun around a few times, trying to decide the best way to go. After awhile, I finally decided to go in the direction of the dandelion. I stepped around it, giving it a tiny smile, and lifted my head, ready to get back to Edward and tell him how sorry I was. That I had misunderstood. I blushed at the thought of having to explain that one to him. _'Hey, Edward. I thought you were comparing me to those other girls, and that you told me I wasn't good enough for you.'_

Ha! That would never happen; way too embarrassing. But I had to apologize. Somehow, I would prove to him that I wasn't like the rest. Not at all. And as for his thoughts on himself… we'd just have to work on that.

My high spirits were beginning to fade as I kept walking. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I was lost.

When I had left, the sun had been in the middle of the sky, but now it was much closer to the horizon. Panic began to set into my system. What if I was still out here when night fell? I wasn't sure if this forest was any familiar to the ones back home, but I knew a lot of things that could make this night very uncomfortable if it was.

I trudged through the vanishing light, my hope completely drained. When I stumbled across a fallen tree like the one I had sat on earlier, I figured it was just a coincidence. Many trees fall anyway, especially in a forest full of them. But then my gaze rested back on the small dandelion all alone. I groaned internally.

Only I, Bella Swan, could go into the woods only to end up in the same location again. Why couldn't my navigation make me end up back in the meadow?

"Figures," I muttered. "Of course I can end up back in this spot, but not the spot I want."

Exhausted, I sat back down on the log again. For a wild moment, I wondered if Edward and Seth were looking for me. I could only hope that if they did, they would have better navigational skills.

I blew out a huff of air, watching as the warmth of it hit the frigid cold. I shivered.

There was hardly any light left and I watched helplessly as the sun sank below the horizon and out of sight. After a few short minutes, the forest's night life began to set in. Crickets began to chirp and owls hooted from up high in the trees, their large eyes always on me.

I was scared. Where in the world was Edward and Seth? Surely they would be able to trace my scent? Or maybe they didn't want to find me.

A sob built its way up my throat, but I refused to let it escape. I could get out of this. I would show not only them but myself that I was totally capable of figuring things out on my own in a situation like this.

Given the fallen darkness, though, I would have to wait until morning. If I had the ability to fall when there was perfectly good light showing everything in my path, no way was I about to start now without any.

A flicker of light caught my eye in the direction of the dandelion and I turned my full attention to the spot where I thought it would be.

A moment or two later, a purple glow illuminated the dandelion before going out again.

What the?

I could feel my adrenaline start to kick in. I would make myself run like a banshee if this turned out to be anywhere near bad.

I slowly stood and carefully made my way towards the area where I had last saw the light. Perhaps it was a firefly of some sort, only purple… I was sure it was possible, considering every other creature this land possessed.

It flickered again and I noticed it was coming from behind a tiny shrub next to the dandelion. I peered over the shrub, spreading a few branches to the side and stopped dead in my tracks. It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my sockets, for I could now see the source of the light. A tiny fairy like thing was stuck under a branch, and its light went off as soon as it saw me.

I felt like I was going to die of hyperventilation. This cannot be happening! A fairy?!

I didn't dare move, let alone breathe. I was losing it, I could feel it. I tried to make it back to the log, but it was inevitable. Without warning, my legs gave out about four feet from the fairy and I fainted to the ground below me.

**

* * *

**

I awoke to a sound of thunder, half of my face shoved in a pile of mud. There was an odd sensation surrounding my body and it took me a while to realize that it had started to lightly drizzle.

I lifted my head slowly, feeling pain above my right eyebrow. Great. Rocks never fail to use me as target practice.

I blinked my eyes a few times to try to clear my head. I was sure I was going to get sick after this; I was so cold. And then I remembered. A sudden picture of fairies and the color purple assaulted my mind. My heart began to pound in my chest again, and I hesitantly settled into a sitting position.

Momentarily forgetting about last night, I flinched when I brought my hand up to my eyebrow, feeling a cut of some kind. There was no blood when I pulled my fingers away, but that said little. It could have dried during the time I was knocked out, and I didn't even know how long that had been.

My hideous snowman nightgown was covered in mud and leaves, making it more bearable to look at. For an instant, my eyes shifted to my bare feet and I wasn't happy with what I saw. Dirt filled and encrusted toenails; mud up to my ankles from the walk the night before.

"I need shoes," I grumbled.

I looked up toward the sky, attempting to shield my eyes from the rain with my hand. The sky was still a dark blue, which meant the sun hadn't risen yet, but would soon. At least I could make out my surroundings better now.

I carefully inched my way over to the dandelion again, the yellow of the flower a tinted blue in the light darkness.

I forced myself to keep steady breaths and looked over the shrub again before I lost my nerve. I gasped loudly when I saw the fairy still there and lost my balance, effectively falling backwards onto the dandelion.

"Oh!" I quickly stood up and looked down at my destruction. I had crushed the poor little weed with my butt. "Oh no," I murmured. I hadn't meant to squish it.

A tinkling sound brought me out of my temporary weed killer depression and I looked back at the shrub. Taking a deep breath, I decided to end this. I rounded the shrub and came on the other side of it.

I first thing noticed were the light lavender wings sticking out of its back.

The fairy was obviously female, and it was unbelievably pretty to look at. She had short, black hair that appeared to compliment her face even more.

The little fairy's face looked annoyed as she looked me up and down, as if assessing me. Her gaze lingered a bit too long on my dress and I felt humiliated as she gave a look of disgust. Even a tiny fairy in another land knew how hideous it was. My blush was already beginning to heat my cheeks. In turn, I looked at what she was wearing.

She had on a skirt that looked to be made out of purple flower petals and a green leaf top. She even had on little purple shoes that made me want mine even more. Purple seemed to be her color.

When I looked back to her face, I gaped at her eye color. It was pretty close to Edward's only more yellow than gold. As I was staring, she waved one of her little hands in front of her face to get my attention.

She still looked annoyed and pouted at me. She was probably tired of being stuck under that branch for so long. Hesitantly, I kneeled down and reached out for the stick covering her waist. Using two fingers, I lifted it and tossed it aside.

She was gone in an instant, just as I had suspected, and I heard a light twinkle near my ear, then a small pressure on my shoulder.

I turned my head in astonishment to see her sitting on my shoulder, a bright smile illuminating her face even in the lack of light.

"Hello, there," I murmured. The little fairy waved back at me, causing me to smile, too. This was just too cute.

Maybe she could help me get back to the meadow since I had helped her. "Can you help me?" I asked. "I seem to be lost and I don't know how to get back."

She pondered my words for a moment, and then flew from my shoulder to the front of my face. She gestured for me to follow her, and then took off in a pace that sent me running to stay in sight of her.

I slid on the wet ground a few times, but other than that, I seemed to be okay. I wondered how she knew where I wanted to go. Maybe she was just guessing…

Minutes later, I could see a break through the trees and the meadow I had left Edward in yesterday.

But just as we were about to enter the clearing, the tiny fairy slowed down and stopped, tilting her head as if listening for something. I stopped just behind her, waiting.

All of a sudden she started to tug on my sleeve, trying to pull me back the way we came.

"What? What is it?" Her eyes grew wide as she looked behind me and she went behind my neck, hiding beneath my hair. I could feel her little fingers clutching my strands with all her might. It didn't hurt, but it made me wonder what in the world was behind me.

I slowly turned around.

There, right in the break between the trees, was Edward. Relief was plain on his face as his eyes swept over me with an intensity I didn't recognize. He walked towards me at a slow pace, but too fast for a human to accomplish.

"Hey!" a voice called behind him. Seth appeared too, and he exhaled a breath when he saw me. "Where the heck have you been, Bella?! We were searching everywhere for you!" But I barely heard him because Edward had reached me.

"Bella," he sighed in relief. I was shocked when his strong pale arms enveloped me into a tight hug. "Never do that again," he murmured into my hair.

My heart was going wild. What had brought all this on? Had he really forgiven me so easily?

"Umm… okay?" It came out as a question. His only answer was by tightening his hold on me.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. I couldn't really wrap my arms around him, too; they were pinned to my sides by the strength of his.

I slowly relaxed into his grip, my face pressed against his shirt. Dang, he smelled _so good_. Mmmm…

I had already been cold before Edward had hugged me and I shivered against him. He unwrapped his arms, but kept his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were incredibly soft and warm and filled with worry.

"Bella, you're freezing."

I shivered again at his words, but shook my head. "I'll be fine." He didn't look too convinced.

"Here," he murmured. I stared wide eyed as he removed his pea coat. Oh dang…

I closed my eyes quickly to keep from drooling and I felt him gently place his coat on my shoulders. I opened my eyes again, keeping my face down. I could smell him all over now and I enjoyed the scent.

Remembering what I had done to him earlier, I put as much care and warmth in my eyes as I could before looking back up at his. A small smile slowly graced his face as he looked me over.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered. He only smiled a tiny smile again and held out his hand to me. I looked from his hand to his eyes, to back to his hand again before carefully placing my hand in his. His cold pale fingers delicately encased my hand.

I felt a tugging on the back of my neck hairs and blushed. I had almost forgotten about my little friend.

Seth came running up behind Edward at that moment and slapped him playfully on his back. Edward rolled his eyes, tugging me close to him.

This was strange. I thought he would not want to be near me after yesterday, but he was acting like none of that even happened. I hated to bring it up and ruin everything, but I knew I would have to later.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Seth chanted. "Where have you been, girl? You were gone forever!"

I blushed. "I… uh… got lost," I said rather sheepishly. They each gave me a disbelieving look, but I ignored them. "Is there such things as fairies here?"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and Seth looked at me weirdly. "Fairies?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, you know like… little people with," I coughed uncomfortably, "wings?"

"Ohhhhhh, you mean a pixie!" Seth exclaimed. A pixie?

"Pixie what?"

"I think what you're referring to is what we call a pixie," Seth said knowingly. "They aren't very friendly, though. They don't like many creatures." Seth gestured to himself and Edward. "Creatures like us."

That would explain why she was trying to get me to leave and was hiding in my hair right now.

"Wait," Edward murmured. He came up close to me, his nose dangerously close to the hair around my ear, and sniffed.

He stiffened and I squeezed his hand still around mine. "Please don't," I whispered. I didn't want him to hurt her. She had helped me.

Seth was confused. "What are you two whispering about?"

Edward focused his gaze on my hair and growled softly. I could feel my hairs being tugged at his reaction.

"Guys," Seth said, exasperated.

I turned to look at him, squeezing Edward's hand again. "I think I have befriended a pixie."

Seth's face displayed his disbelief at my news. "You _befriended_ one?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I helped her and she helped led me here," I tried to explain. "Without her, I know I'd still be where I was this morning."

Edward was still growling softly and I gently squeezed his hand one more time before dropping it and reaching behind my neck.

"Ow!" I screeched. I pulled my fingers back and saw tiny little teeth marks. Mean pixie.

Edward's growls reverberated throughout the forest and he grabbed my finger, examining it.

"It's okay," I said. I wasn't sure if it was made to assure me or Edward. "I think she's just scared."

"Wait- are you saying she's hiding in your _hair_?" Seth asked. I nodded.

I took my finger back from Edward and against all my odds, stuck it back in my hair. She didn't bite me this time, but I could definitely feel her fingers clutching onto mine. I slowly eased my hand out and there she was, sitting in my palm.

Edward's growls quieted and Seth just looked at my hand like it had just grown a sixth finger.

My pixie just scowled at them before looking up at me and giving me a large smile. "Hey there," I smiled. She waved back happily.

I looked at Edward. "She seems to be able to understand me, but is she able to communicate back?"

Edward shook his head. "Their voices are too small for your ears to hear, but I can just make it out." He paused. "Or read her mind, either way. She doesn't seem to be too happy about that, though."

My pixie was frowning at him again.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me and grinned again.

"She must really like you," I heard Seth say.

"Her name is Alice," Edward informed me. My little pixie friend nodded her head and flew up onto my shoulder, placing one of her small hands on my neck.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alice."

* * *

**Phew, that took forever! But I'm glad you took the time to read this! Don't forget to leave me a review! :)**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Benefit of Filthy Toes

**Okay, here is chappie 6! :D I put my LONG author's note at the bottom so that you could start already! Hahahaha :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Benefit of Filthy Toes**_

_**Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

* * *

There are very few moments in the world more socially awkward than sitting on a log in the middle of a meadow, with a vampire and a werewolf on each side of you, and a pixie on your shoulder.

Especially when the vampire on my left has a disability in becoming happy, the werewolf on my right is talking non-stop, and the little pixie on my shoulder is tugging on my hair and sticking her tongue out at the other two.

To make the situation even more memorable, I somehow forgot to find some food while I had been lost and soaking wet and almost gone forever. Apparently, my problem had been a disadvantage to Seth in the food area.

"Thanks to _someone_," Seth said while eyeing me, "the normal human and I have absolutely no food. What are we supposed to eat? I'm starving!"

I lowered my eyes and felt my cheeks warm my face. I had gotten lost, making the thought of food the least of my worries. Seth could have found food as well, making him just as responsible, if not more, since he actually seemed to know where he was going.

"You didn't do so well yourself," I muttered, looking down at my dirty feet.

"Yeah, but you were still responsible, too!"

I didn't say anything, just continued to look at my filthy toes.

After a moment, I heard Seth huff. "Fine, fine. Alright. I forgive you, okay? But that still doesn't satisfy my beast of an appetite."

Edward growled softly on my left. "_You_ forgive _her_?"

"Chill out, vamp," Seth warned. "When I'm hungry, I'm usually not a decent guy. And what about you? Aren't you… you know… hungry, too?"

Edward scoffed. "No, I am not hungry. Not right now."

Seth just shrugged and looked back at me. "Okay," he began. "Judging from where I _think_ we are, we need to head west."

"Why west?" I asked curiously.

"That's the direction of Aro's kingdom," Edward answered for him. I glanced his way and saw him looking up at the sun rising in the sky. I cool breeze blew around us and I pulled Edward's coat on tighter.

Wait. If we were going to get help, why would we want to go to the villains first?

"But shouldn't we go towards your kingdom, Edward?" He turned to me with no emotion in his darkening irises.

"What good will that do? My father will just try to destroy me again using that witch." I cringed inwardly at that last remark and his bitter tone. I hated the thought of anyone torturing him.

"Well, what about your mother? Wouldn't she try to help you?" I had never heard him speak of his mother before, and I hoped I wasn't trudging on unwanted territory.

Edward appeared shocked once the question left my lips. "My mother?"

I merely nodded, worried he was going to explode again. "Edward?"

He sighed. "My mother… she doesn't know what I am. My father made sure to keep it a secret from her and the rest of the kingdom. The only ones who know anything about what happened to me are me, my father, and Aro and his companions." He gave us a small smile. "And now you do as well."

Alice must have understood the situation because even though she didn't like Edward, she left my shoulder to go sit in his hair. She began to gently tug at his wild strands and he chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said, reading her thoughts.

The grin on my face was inevitable.

Seth came around and clasped Edward on his shoulder, leaving me the odd one out. I decided to do something. I scooted down the log closer to him and wrapped my hand with his, keeping my eyes glued to the way his pale fingers contrasted with mine. I was afraid of what his reaction might be.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt the tingle of his skin under my touch. He tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed back into his original position. Still without looking up, I talked to him, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"You're mom will help us," I said. "I know she will. That's why your father didn't tell her. I'm sure of it."

He didn't say anything, so I continued. "And even if she didn't want to help after she found out, you still have us. I know I'm not much, but I know Seth and Alice here could be of some good use."

When he still didn't say anything, I started to panic. Had I finally gone too far? I immediately pulled away and found Edward with his eyes closed.

He slowly opened them to me and they held that same intensity as they had earlier when he spotted me just outside the meadow. It was unnerving to gaze into them, but at the same time, oddly comforting.

"Is going to your kingdom okay?" I whispered. "We might even find some more help on the way, like we did Alice." I smiled at her still atop Edward's head and she grinned at me while waving back.

"I guess I don't have a problem with it," Seth said. "We need time to figure out a plan, anyway."

Alice nodded and raised her hand like someone in school waiting to be called upon before pointing to herself, causing me to giggle. I was pretty sure that meant that she was on board, too.

_And now for the grand finale_, I thought, looking back at Edward. He was still gazing at me, but the fire in his eyes had gone down some, leaving them to only sparkle softly.

His opinion was the most important. If he said no, then it would have to be no.

He looked conflicted, but eventually offered, "I guess we could try."

I blew out a breath of air. _Phew. _I was so happy that we weren't about to go to Aro's first. We needed all the help we could get before we tried anything like that.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled a tiny smile back. I wanted to see him smile a big smile for once. Not the little halfhearted things he kept doing. I was willing to bet my life that his full smile would be drop dead gorgeous and would make him even more dazzling.

"Well, then," Seth intruded, interrupting my thoughts, "if that's the case, then we'll need to head east instead."

I smiled. "Okay. East it is."

I stood up along with everyone else and Alice flew back to perch on my shoulder. She tapped my neck twice and Edward came in front of us, smiling at her.

"I never thought I'd end up liking a pixie as much as I do Alice," he said. I laughed.

"Well, you'll be surprised what good things happen when you're not expecting it." I remembered all those times when I thought Christmas Eve parties would forever be a waste of my time. That was, at least, until my uncle proved himself different from the rest of the attendees.

His eyes met mine and they glimmered. "What if you thought you didn't deserve the surprise?"

I frowned. What exactly was he getting at?

"If I thought I didn't deserve what was given to me, then I would do anything I could to make sure I deserved it."

A soft smile played around his lips as he said, "That's wonderful advice, Bella."

Not really knowing what to say after that last comment, I did the next best thing. I blushed.

Edward's face softened even more and I quickly looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Thankfully, Seth managed to have perfect timing once again and interrupted the moment. "Okay, guys. Let's get on with the show!" Seth enthusiastically led the way, leaving the rest of us to follow.

Edward slightly bowed, extending his hand for me to go before him. I blushed an even deeper red as I passed him.

I gave one last longing look at the beautiful meadow, and headed into the forest behind Seth.

A heard a twinkle near my ear where Alice was sitting on my shoulder. "Why does Alice keep making that sound?" I asked Edward.

His voice came from behind me where I couldn't see him. "What sound?" He sounded confused.

"That little twinkling sound she did just now." I thought he would know what I was talking about.

"Oh," he murmured. "I thought I was the only one who could hear it."

I could hear the smile in his voice, and I resisted the temptation to turn around and look at him. What was so amusing?

He sighed as I waited for him to say something. "It's her laugh," he finally admitted.

I felt my eyes widen and I turned on him. "Really? That noise is her laugh?"

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Yes."

"So all those times I heard that twinkling sound, she was laughing?"

He looked up at me from his gorgeously long eyelashes before giving me another small smile. "Actually, she was laughing _at_ you."

Oh god.

This was so embarrassing.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong with me?" I didn't mean to say it aloud; it was mostly to myself.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Edward assured. "Apart from the fact that you seem to have a keen interest in getting into trouble and hanging out with mythological creatures." He paused. "And the fact that you seem to lack common sense."

I abruptly turned back around and walked with a faster pace. "Well, laugh away then. Glad I could be of service for your mythological entertainment."

His response was immediate. "I'm sorry." He seemed sincere, but he who knew?

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand nonchalantly in the air. "I'm sure you are," I said sarcastically.

I heard him sigh, but he stayed silent. After a long while, I really started to feel bad. "You know something, Edward?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering, "I know many things, but what in particular?"

I rolled my eyes at his response, but he could only see my back. This was my chance, but I could only hope that he would get the message.

"I'm not the same as everyone else. Not even close."

I wanted to turn around to look at him so bad, but I kept walking. I distracted myself by making sure there was nothing on the ground that I could fall on. My bare feet were really starting to hurt.

So quietly that I almost missed it, I heard him say, "I know."

A grin spread across my face and I looked up at the sky. Based on what little I knew about the positions of the sun, I guessed it was close to noon.

I noticed Seth had been extremely quiet during this whole walk, which was very unlike his usual behavior.

"How much longer until we're there?" I asked.

"A couple days," Seth answered casually.

"_A couple days?" _My feet were going to be raw hamburger by the time those days were over.

"What? You think the only thing separating Aro's kingdom from Edward's is a bunch of measly trees?"

"Measly?" I looked up the trees again that looked like they could go on forever in the sky. "It's like the Redwood Forest…"

Seth's eyebrows scrunched together. "Redwood Forest? What's that?"

"Oh, never mind. It's from my world. But I do not think that these trees are measly… more like beastly…"

I was such a poet.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. Alice tapped my neck again and I almost jumped in fright because she had been so still, I had literally forgotten her still sitting on my shoulder.

"Alice agrees with you," Edward translated. I nodded.

Seth turned halfway around to look at us, but still managed to walk unscathed. I wish I had such skill.

He had a curious glint in his eyes as he sized up Edward. "Hey, where do you get your blood from anyway? When was the last time you ate?"

"Animals," his velvet voice said. "I drink the blood of animals. And the answer to your second question is a few minutes before you found us in Bella's house."

"Animals?" Seth asked. "That's very… uncommon." He stopped in front of us, causing us to stop as well. "Is that why your eyes are so different?"

I lifted my head then to see Edward's profile as Seth looked at him. "Eyes? What do you mean?"

"His eyes are golden," Seth explained. But I already knew that.

"Obviously," I enunciated. "But how is that odd? He's a vampire."

Seth looked at me as if I were on crazy medication. "Haven't you ever seen another vampire before?"

Was he joking? I hadn't even known vampires really existed until a short while ago. "No…"

Seth looked confused. Edward turned toward me, his eyes unreadable and his face blank.

"Well," Seth stated, "vampires mostly survive on the blood of people. Humans, to be exact. And because of that, they're eyes usually hold a red color to their irises. But his are golden." Seth pointed at Edward.

I tried to imagine Edward with red eyes. The thought made me shiver.

"So animal blood changes the color of your eyes?" I asked Edward. He just nodded.

"Oh! That was why when I found you in my kitchen, your eyes weren't black anymore! They were gold!"

Seth laughed wholeheartedly at my outburst. "Yes, Bella, that would be why," he told me teasingly.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at his face.

Edward was looking down, and I had the strange feeling that he was hiding his eyes from us on purpose. "Your eyes are pretty," I blurted before I could stop myself. My face heated again and it was now my turn to look down.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him now. No need to embarrass myself even more than I already have.

Without a word, we began to walk again. To keep my thoughts from wondering about what Edward must be thinking about me right now, I stared down the back of Seth's head.

_Hmmm… I like his hair color…_

That was a bad decision, though, because I wasn't looking at the ground and stepped on something hard.

I gasped and tripped, seeing the ground once again coming up to meet my face. It was like they were lifelong friends. It seemed my face and the ground couldn't go a day without greeting one another.

But I felt a familiar cold arm wrap around my waist before they could become any more acquainted. He pulled me up onto my feet again and I looked up into his gorgeous, deep golden orbs. I almost drooled.

"Whoa! Nice reflexes, Edward!" I heard Seth exclaim. But I didn't care.

Because right then, we were so close… just a little further…

I was snapped out of my reverie with a smack across my neck by Alice's tiny hand. I gasped again and looked down to see her smirking up at me.

I looked back to Edward, flushing. I was careful to look at his eyebrows this time instead. But even those were perfect… Gah.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"No problem," he replied. He let me go and I slowly stepped backwards. Seth smacked me lightly on the shoulder and I flinched from the surprise, but luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"You need some shoes, Bella." I looked to where Seth's eyes were trained on and tried to hide my toes from his eyes by curling them underneath the dirt.

"Yeah, I know that." Thanks, captain obvious.

I glanced down and saw that he had no shoes on either. And his weren't near as gross as mine.

"Don't yours hurt?"

He feigned shock. "Mine? Heck no! My feet are tough."

"Lucky you," I muttered.

"Come on, we need to get going. Keep your eyes open for any signs of food," Seth said before picking his pace up again. I very nearly whimpered at the thought of having to walk anymore with all these things puncturing my used-to-be-baby-soft feet.

As I went to take a step, I no longer felt the ground beneath my feet and felt a rush of air.

The morning scent was now replaced by a wonderful, delicious smell, and I immediately made the connection.

I looked up to see an irritated Alice sitting in Edward's hair as he smiled down at me with a mischievous grin.

"I told you I'd carry you," he chuckled.

And then Prince Edward of Forksvia continued to carry me after Seth through the woods… bridal style.

* * *

**Okay, so I have some good and some bad news.**

**The bad news is, my finals are coming up and I have so much work and studying to do, which means that I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

**BUT... because my finals are coming up, the good news is that my summer vacation starts May 20th, and then I can write EVERYDAY! YES!**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**I may get to write sometime this week, too, but we'll just have to see how things turn out...**

**:)**

**And now, for my regular comments!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Nothing much happened in this chapter, it was mostly just a transition, but the next one will be good! (Or so I hope it will be...) I have some good ideas for this story; I'm so excited!**

**Also, if any of you know a really good fanfic that you think I might enjoy reading, let me know! :) I love a good fanfic! :D Also, I have been reading _The Story of Sarelle _by DeepCrimson91 for a long time now, and it is amazing! She updates regularly, too, as well as having other amazing stories that I love. So, if you want to read it, go ahead and tell me what you think! And don't forget to leave her an awesome review! :D**

**Anyhoooooo,**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Right down there. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: What Is Going On?

**YAY! My summer vacation is officially here, and I couldn't be more happier! :D Not to mention that I absolutely CANNOT wait until June 30th! Squee! I must say, Rob looks Mmmmmm, tasty! xD LOL! **

**Here is your chaper sEvEn!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: What Is Going On?**_

_**Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

* * *

"Edward… this is really unnecessary. Please put me down."

Edward had been carrying me all day, and although I knew it probably didn't even affect him, I felt bad. I could at least walk again for an hour or two, but every time I offered, he just shook his head.

"Edward," I groaned. "Honestly, do you want my whole body to fall asleep?" I left the part out where I had already lost feeling in my butt hours ago. That would have been _way _too much information for all of us.

Seth didn't help, either. He just pointed and laughed at me, making me hide my face in Edward's shirt.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I cannot just let you walk again only to injure your feet even more. I won't allow it."

"I'm not a baby," I mumbled.

"No, you're not." I glanced up at him and he smiled at me. "But that doesn't mean I can't carry you."

"Ugh."

"Bella, relax. There's nothing wrong with you being carried by an immortal vampire through the woods when you're… how old?" Seth asked.

"Uh… seventeen."

"Right. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with you being carried by an immortal vampire through the woods when you're… sev-seventeen," Seth snickered as the last word was forced out.

I sent my best death glare his way and felt my face flush. It had begun to drizzle while we were talking, and as I looked up at the sky, I noticed how dark and gloomy the clouds were. It was getting very dark.

"When are we going to stop for the night?" I asked no one in particular.

"Soon," came Seth's playful tone. "Your torture will end shortly," he said, giving me a wink.

"It's not torturous for me," I informed them, but mostly for Edward's benefit. "It's just… _unnecessary."_

By the end of my sentence, the rain started to fall faster and in bigger drops. I snuggled closer to Edward, ignoring the cool temperature his body was giving off.

"I think we should find a shelter," Edward said. "Bella is going to catch a cold."

Seth nodded and motioned for Edward to move faster. He led us through a thicket of tall bushes, stopping in the center of them. The bushes were so huge that they even towered a few inches over Edward. Seth gave Edward a questioning look as my vampire placed me down. Alice flew from his hair to my shoulder again and in a matter of seconds, Edward was gone in a blur and I could hear the snapping of branches all around me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to stay warm until all the noise stopped. Opening my eyes, I saw that Edward had cleared a small area, using the bushes he ripped out of the ground as a thick protective roof. There was even a fire already burning in the center of it all. Edward also had made sure to leave a small opening in the canopy so that the toxic fumes of the fire wouldn't kill both Seth and I.

It was like our own little bubble surrounded in green.

"Wow," I breathed. A few drops inched their way through Edward's made canopy, but other than that, I was fairly impressed.

I shivered violently as Edward came to stand next to me again. "Bella, you're cold." His eyes and voice were full of concern, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm f-f-fine," I insisted. Edward was about to say something else when Seth cut in.

"You can come sit next to me, Bella. I'm toasty warm!" I rolled my eyes at him, but once another violent shiver passed through my body, I figured I was better safe than sorry.

Alice patted my neck and went to cling to a branch with her tiny fingers.

"F-fine." I scooted closer to Seth in the tightly confined area and sat next to his side. I could instantly feel his heat coming in large waves and I smiled.

But I should have known he wasn't going to take just that. He put his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into his side, enveloping me in his warmth. I shivered again, but this time in pleasure. How was this even possible?

"W-why are you s-so w-warm?" I asked.

"Werewolves have their benefits, too, I suppose. I run at a cozy 108 degrees."

"108?" I shook my head. "That's crazy."

"But true," Seth stated.

I snuggled closer to him and glanced at Edward. He was sitting as far from us as he could get on the other side of the fire and he was staring down at his hands as he intertwined them.

"Edward? What are you doing clear over there?"

His eyes immediately flew to mine in question. "I didn't want to make you any colder than you already were."

My heart swelled with his words. He was so sweet. "Edward, that's ridiculous. You're very kind and thoughtful to do that, but honestly, with me sitting next to the sun over here, your presence won't hurt me."

He shook his head at me. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Just let him do what he wants," Seth complained. "I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I want to sleep. Could we continue this in the morning, perhaps?"

I lightly smacked his arm. "Way to be insensitive, Seth."

He merely shrugged before closing his eyes. I couldn't believe it, but after literally ten seconds, he was already snoring.

"How does he do that?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"I would love to know that someday." I looked back at Edward and saw him staring at me. _He looks so small and lost… like he's extremely out of place, _I thought with a pang.

"Do you… need a coffin to sleep or something?" I felt extremely awkward asking it, but I was insanely curious.

"Myth," Edward scoffed. "I don't sleep."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all. I don't turn into a bat, either," he smirked. I just swallowed. That was something I was also dying to ask him about. I already knew he couldn't burn up in the sun from earlier.

"Do you have fangs?" I asked in a hushed whisper. I once again heard Alice's little tinkling sound and realized she was laughing at me. I probably would be, too, if I wasn't actually serious.

"No," Edward murmured, looking back down. "I don't have fangs. I still carry venom, yes, but I don't have anything like that."

I exhaled a rush of air at this realization. Not having fangs was good. I wouldn't have to worry about those.

I marveled at how his skin lightly glistened in the firelight.

Alice yawned and glided down on a leaf near my hand, falling asleep almost as fast as Seth had. That left just me and Edward awake. In a very real sense, that made us the only ones in the little space.

"I'm glad I met you, Edward."

He gaped at me in shock as his head flew up. "What?"

I nodded slowly at him as I continued. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be on this… interesting adventure with you, Seth, and Alice. If I must say, you're by far the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." I blushed big time as what I was actually saying reached my consciousness.

He cocked his head to the side. "Christmas present?"

Oh my gosh. What did I get into now? "Yes. When I got you, you were just a doll. But then you came to life, and well… I guess you know the rest."

"A doll?" he asked, seeming fascinated.

"Well, the one who gave me you mentioned that the witch you were talking about earlier turned you into a doll as her last resort. And that-" He cut me off.

"And that only a true love's kiss could awaken me again," he whispered. I was shocked.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked.

"I know the spell. I witnessed her perform it on thieves once."

"Oh."

"Who kissed me?" he asked suddenly.

Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no._ Would he be disgusted that I had kissed him? Repulsed? I had only kissed his little forehead at the time, but would that be okay to him? I didn't know. I didn't know if I even_ wanted _to know.

"Oh, well… you see… about that…" How was I going to say this?

All of a sudden, Edward's eyes widened and at first I thought it was because he had figured it out.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind me. I didn't recognize the loud voice and I instantly shrieked.

The sound caused Seth to shoot up, effectively knocking me in the dirt and Alice flew to hide somewhere in the nearby bushes.

Edward was crouching over me in a flash, his teeth bared and growling in the direction of the intruder. I squeezed my eyes shut, doing all I could to try to get away from the sudden commotion.

I heard a strange barking sound, and wondered if it was coming from Seth.

"Whoa," the intruder cautioned. "Easy there."

My eyes were still shut tight and I felt something cold brush against my wrist. I immediately grasped it with my fingers, hoping with everything in me that it was Edward's arm.

It was quiet for a moment as I finally gathered enough courage to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that it _was _Edward's arm I had grabbed, which was a huge relief to me. The second thing I noticed was a giant wolf in the place where Seth once stood. And my gosh, was he frightening. He had a grayish coat and his eyes were big and dark.

Alice was nowhere to be seen, and there was a tall man with blond hair falling into his eyes standing in front of us across the fire. He wore what appeared to be a military uniform and he carried a sword in his right hand. He took us all in with a sweep of his gaze.

Edward slowly stood, and with me still clinging to him, I followed suit. He stood tall and strong as he came in front of me to block my view and I couldn't help but feel proud at how magnificent he was.

"Who are you?" he all but snarled.

The blond just stared a little wide eyed a him, as if he were just processing what was in front of him. He was also quite handsome. If I hadn't met Edward yet, I would have guessed he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

Seth's beast form shifted and the man turned to look at him before quickly speaking to Edward.

"I am Colonel Jasper Whitlock." His gaze lingered on me and I saw his confusion. "I saw the smoke from your fire and came to see who it was." He had a Southern accent and it was very soothing to listen to.

Edward spoke up. "Well, now that you have figured it out, you can leave," he warned.

The man named Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward. "I know you…"

I felt Edward stiffen and I let go of his arm, afraid of what this meant. A flutter of movement caught my eye and I saw Alice's little face peeking behind a bunch of leaves at us.

"Do you now?" Edward's voice was hard.

"I believe I do… prince."

Seth came to stand closer to me and I forced myself to stay put. He was actually quite scary looking when he was glaring at Colonel Whitlock.

I stepped forward before things could get too far out of hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Whitlock. I'm Bella." He watched me curiously before cautiously stepping around the fire to shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure," he said.

There was a crackling of branches to the side of me and I watched as Seth went through the bushes and came back a moment later as a normal person again. He must have removed his clothing before transforming because as he walked out, he was fully clothed. The thought made me blush.

"Seth," he announced, holding out his hand.

Mr. Whitlock shook his hand as well. "You have very warm hands," Whitlock noticed. "But I know why that is," he said, giving Seth a small but kind smile.

We all simultaneously turned to look at Edward. His eyes were on me, and I nodded at him, giving him a slight smile.

He hesitantly stepped forward, but didn't give any other form of gesture. "I'm Edward."

Mr. Whitlock nodded. "Yes, I was sure I knew you. Everyone has said you disappeared from your kingdom. Are you planning on returning soon?"

"About that," Seth interrupted. "We are actually on our way there now."

Mr. Whitlock raised an eyebrow. "And what would a werewolf have in all of this?" He glanced at me. "Or a girl?"

Seth and I didn't say anything and Colonel Whitlock took the opportunity to reach out for Edward's arm. "Here, you're coming with me so that we can get you home," he said. And then his fingers hit Edward's skin.

He immediately pulled his hand back, obviously from the cool, hard touch of Edward. His eyes grew in disbelief. "You… what are you?" He took in Edward's pale complexion and non-green eyes for a moment before he finally made a connection. "You're a _vampire?"_

Edward didn't move, and as far as I was concerned, he could have been a statue.

"Mr. Whitlock," I intruded. He looked at me slowly while keeping Edward in his peripherals. "We don't mean any harm. We just need to get to Forksvia so that Edward can change back into his original self. He doesn't want to be what he is, and we're trying to change that."

"And I'm here because I have decided to help them," Seth said. "It was Aro's work of what has become of the prince, and I have gone long enough with his kind enslaving mine for his deeds." He then gestured to me. "Miss Bella, here, just got a little caught up in the whole situation."

I smiled at Seth and nodded.

I turned back to Whitlock. "Please let us be," I whispered. I hoped he wouldn't try to kill Edward or Seth or anything. I wasn't sure if anything like that was even possible, but I didn't want to find out.

The colonel seemed at a loss of words. "You mean no harm?"

"Of course not," Edward's voice broke through. I delicately placed my hand in his and he lightly curled his fingers around it after a moment's hesitation.

After a while, Colonel Whitlock motioned for us to follow him. "Come."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Come," Mr. Whitlock repeated.

We all followed him the way he came, my hand still encased in Edward's. A soft pressure rested on my shoulder and I didn't even have to look to know it was Alice.

"Where is he taking us?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not sure."

I concentrated hard on trying not to fall, but that was a challenge when Edward's hand was holding mine. I didn't see the twig until I had already stepped on it, and it caused me to yelp in pain. Not a second later, I was back into Edward's arms again. But it didn't bug me as much this time around, and I continued to look straight ahead to where Colonel Whitlock was leading us.

"Mr. Whitlock?" I heard Seth say.

"Please, call me Jasper." _Jasper._

"Jasper. Where exactly are you having us follow you to?"

Jasper was silent for a moment. "My village." Huh? He was taking some random girl, werewolf, and vampire to his village? Not that we would do anything, but was he crazy?

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"We have always respected Prince Edward, and what has happened to him is not in my favor. Nor do I think it will be in my village's."

Wait. A. Second. "You're going to help us?" I asked.

Jasper turned around and smiled warmly at me. "Of course."

He led us through the last of the tall bushes and into a small area with a few cottage-like buildings. People were running and laughing all around until their eyes fell upon us. The whole area went silent and I unconsciously gripped Edward's hand tighter.

A blond girl came forward to stand beside Jasper and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets at her beauty. If I had ever felt insignificant before, standing next to this woman definitely did not help.

"Edward, Bella, and Seth," Jasper said, "this is my sister, Rosalie." I tried to smile at her, but she didn't return it.

Rosalie turned on Jasper then and asked, "What are they doing here?" I winced at her tone, and saw Seth roll his eyes. Edward just scowled at her.

"That's Prince Edward, Rose."

I watched the shock as it registered across her face before her anger took over. "Jasper! Do you know what that means? His kingdom can hold us accountable for his disappearance!" she hissed.

"No…" Jasper assured. "He needs our help. They all do. And I don't think he would do something like that to us."

Edward shook his head as if to punctuate what Jasper had just said.

Jasper smiled at us while the girl, Rosalie, just stalked off.

Jasper's smile turned apologetic. "Sorry about that. She's not very welcoming, for lack of a better word."

I only nodded.

"Here, you guys can go to our 'guest' house to clean up. It's usually just used for travelers anyway, and you look like you've been through quite a bit…"

I glanced around and noticed how Edward looked absolutely perfect, like always, and Seth looked completely fine. And then I looked down at me and grimaced.

My feet had little cuts and bruises on them under the many layers of dirt, my once hideous dress was now hidden under all the stuff I had fallen in, and of what I could see of my hair was horrendous. Not to mention, I had pratically ruined Edward's coat he had let me borrow. I didn't even want to know what my face looked like.

_Way to point out how ridiculous I look, Jasper._ He was obviously talking about me, but attempting to make it sound innocent. Yeah right.

My face went beet red, for I was sure everyone else knew that, too.

"Thank you, Jasper," I murmured. He grinned sheepishly at me and motioned towards where we would be staying. He led us down a dirt path to a cute little cottage hidden by a bunch of lush looking plants and wild flowers.

It reminded me of the hobbit's homes in Lord of the Rings.

He showed us around, stopping to let us look at the main room which consisted of a small table, two chairs, and a couch. There was also a tiny bathroom and then a separate room with two small beds. There wasn't a shower or bathtub anywhere, so when I asked Jasper about it, he laughed and said how there was a little creek along the side of the little house surrounded by a bunch of shrubs.

I knew it would be the only way for me to get clean, so I knew I would be blushing insanely while hoping no one would stumble across me while picking berries or something.

Jasper was about to leave when he mentioned Alice still sitting on my shoulder. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name is Alice." I looked down and saw something that caused my mouth to go agape. Alice had a little bit of pink on her cheeks as she waved shyly up at Jasper. Jasper grinned and held out one of his fingers in a way of greeting. "Why, hello there little lady."

Alice made her signature tinkling noise once again and shook his finger violently, like she couldn't stop herself. Jasper chuckled and held out his hand as she flew to him. "You're very pretty," he murmured. The little pink on her cheeks deepened and I knew how she must feel from personal experience.

"How did you meet her?" Jasper asked.

"It's a bit embarrassing on my part," I said sheepishly, "but she helped me in a time of need."

Seth barked out a sort of laugh while Edward walked around the cottage, looking at stuff during the whole exchange.

Jasper nodded. "Interesting," he whispered.

After a few minutes, I left Alice and the boys, stating that I was going to go clean up.

"Umm... I'll just wash your coat for you, Edward," I mumbled.

I could have sworn I saw Edward stare me down as I left and although I knew Edward would most likely never do such a thing, I made sure not to have any followers.

I had a little difficulty in finding the creek because it was so well hidden, and for that I was terribly grateful. Maybe I wouldn't get bothered during my quick cleanup session.

I first washed Edward' coat and then my dress, drapeing them over a nearby branch to dry before I vigorously scrubbed myself down. My skin tingled once I was done and I went for my hair. My hair took forever, but once I was satisfied, I then finished off with my feet.

They were absolutely horrible. The cuts and bruises on them hurt quite a lot and they were a little swollen from all my clumsy steps. I did the best could to clean every inch of me from the filth I had been in the past day.

Once I was done, I pulled my half dry dress over my head and walked out of the shrubs that were hiding the pond.

A crunch in the ground caused my head to shoot up and I yelped, stopping dead in my tracks. Right there in front of me was a huge, _huge_ grizzly bear.

I tried not to move and stood as still as I possibly could under the circumstance.

But what shocked me even more was the person who came out behind the bear.

"Now, now, Emmett," Rosalie murmured, petting his nose. "No need to scare the new girl." I stared in shock at her.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "You act as if you've never seen someone with a pet bear before."

* * *

**Ooohhhhhh, tell me what you think! I had quite a time debating who I thought the characters should be, but I think they turned out quite nicely. :)**

**Also, Rob was on Ellen a few days ago and said that when he was little, he used to do ballet. I don't know why, but it caused me to giggle because I wasn't planning on making Edward do ballet in this story, and it was just fUnNy! xD**

**Review, please! ;)**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Too Perfect For Words

**Here's chappie number 8! :D Sorry if you see any grammatical errors; I'll try to look for any and fix them later.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Too Perfect For Words**_

_**Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

* * *

The moonlight shined from above as my mind went blank. It took me a moment to respond. "N-no, actually; I haven't."

Rosalie eyed me up and down and I felt myself shrink under her scrutiny. She was dressed as if she were an explorer. She wore tight fitted tan pants with trendy boots that came up to just below her knees. Her dark jacket had little white ruffles coming out of the front with a white laced scarf to match.

I could only imagine how ridiculous she must think of me in my obviously fashionable nightgown.

She smirked. "Well, I can see why that is. You don't look like you get out much often," she stated, taking obvious note in my dress. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I was about to tell her off when she spoke yet again. "And I'm quite sure dearest Edward only keeps you around because he plans to eat you later. Although I do not know why… you don't seem like you'd taste very good."

"You don't know me," I threw back. I had planned to sound all mighty and strong, yet my voice came out weak and fragile.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's to know?" she mocked. She strode past the bear and I, reaching into the branches behind me. She tossed me Edward's jacket.

"You would have forgotten that, now wouldn't have you?" I shakily took the material from her hands, refusing to meet her judging gaze.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Emmett was the one who saw you leave it." I looked up at the bear and stared into its black eyes. "He wanted to make sure you didn't leave without it." How in the world was a bear supposed to know that?

"Emmett wanted me to have it?" I asked, my voice full of doubt.

"Obviously." She pronounced the word as if I were a child learning it for the first time.

"And how, if you might be so kind to explain, does that work? How in the world is a bear supposed to know that I had accidentally left behind Edward's jacket, realized that I shouldn't have, and then want to make sure I got it?" My voice had grown bitter towards the end and I was glad that it didn't sound intimidated anymore.

Silence filled the air until a strange sound came from the bear. Emmett was… _laughing?_

"What? How…?" _What the heck?_

The bear approached me and playfully nuzzled his nose against my stomach. I stumbled backwards, catching myself before I toppled completely over.

Rosalie gave a tiny smile before it was gone. "Emmett," she called. Both Emmett and I turned our attention back towards her.

She reached her hand out and gently stroked the bear's fur just behind its ears. "Emmett was once human," she explained. "But after being accused of assisting Aro, he was turned into a bear."

I stared wide eyed as the bear nodded.

"Why was he accused of assisting Aro?"

"Aro's men found Emmett one day while he was hunting, and Aro offered him a place in his guard if he were to spy on the prince of Forksvia for him. Emmett, however, being the hothead he is, refused and made a complete fool of himself in the process." She scowled and tugged on his ear. "And this is what you got, now isn't it?" she asked him.

"How did Aro manage to cast a spell on him? I didn't know vampires could do that."

"Edward's father isn't the only one with a witch, you know," she said.

My gosh. If Edward and I somehow managed to return to our original selves, what would happen to all the rest of them? I couldn't just leave everyone here without helping them. I would feel guilty for the rest of my life.

We would have to find a way to stop Aro himself.

"Rosalie?" I asked shyly. "Why does Aro do such things?"

She shrugged. "I guess I would too if everyone hated me as much as they do him."

"But he allows his kind to feed off of other villagers," I stated. "Of course people would hate him."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "That only happened after people made their hatred known."

_I wonder what everyone did to him,_ I thought. I glanced down at Emmett and although he looked quite scary, I was sure he was grinning at me. I held out my hand and it was trembling lightly. It wasn't everyday someone stuck their hand willingly out in front of a bear.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett." He made that strange laughing sound again and carefully placed his large paw in my hand. I shook it, giggling softly at how silly it all was.

I looked at Rosalie and wasn't surprised to find her face expressionless during our exchange. It seemed it would have to take a lot more for her not to despise me. She probably thought that because of us being here, the same fate that had fallen upon Emmett would fall upon her, too.

"Well, thank you Emmett, for making sure I didn't forget Edward's coat." I smiled at him. "And thank you, too, Rosalie, for telling me."

She gave me a curt nod before leaving back the way they came, Emmett on her heels.

"Well that wasn't weird at all," I muttered.

I walked back to the little cottage where we would be staying, pausing often to look at a strange plant, or just to admire the beauty of the landscape. It was quite hard to see in the dark, but I eventually made it back alive.

I walked casually into the cottage, my hair still wet and Edward's jacket hanging from my arm. "Hello, Bella."

I jumped at his voice being so near and my hand shot straight to my throat. I spun around to see Edward standing right behind me. "Geez, Edward, you scared me!" I laughed a little to get rid of my pounding heart.

He immediately apologized. "I'm sorry."

I smiled up at him, waving my hand flippantly. "No, no, it's alright. Nothing to apologize for, I was just startled."

Edward looked down, appearing ashamed. He reminded me of a little schoolboy who had just been caught pulling a girl's hair. I knew that if he could blush, he would be.

I patted his forearm, ignoring the shock and chill that ran through my fingers. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, realizing that we were, in fact, the only ones in the little space the cottage provided.

He shrugged. "Looking around, I guess." He passed by me, stopping to look out of a window at the moon. "Alice really seems to like Jasper," he noted.

I smiled. "Yes, she does." I strode over to one of the chairs, placing Edward's jacket on one of them and sitting in another. "What do you think of Jasper?" I asked.

He sighed, taking a seat in the chair across the small table from me. He gazed into my eyes, and I had to maintain my focus in order to not get lost in them.

"From what I know of him, he appears to be very calm and observant of others around him and very intelligent when it comes to war tactics," Edward said with a small smile.

I nodded. "That's good."

He looked down at his hands in his lap, and I looked at him. It was then that I noticed I hardly knew anything about him, other than how he became a vampire. "What do you like, Edward?"

His questioning eyes met mine. "What do I like?"

I nodded. "Yes. What are your… interests?"

He stared at me for a moment before looking back down again, releasing me from his intense watch.

"When I was human, I used to enjoy music. I loved to play the piano; it was my favorite way to pass the time." He exhaled deeply. "I also used to read a lot of great literature. Classical poems, riddles, mystery novels…" His lips curled upward as he spoke, but he wouldn't allow the grin I knew was hidden there to spread across his face.

"You used to?" I asked in a small voice.

When his eyes finally met mine once more, I wasn't expecting the sorrow his contained. "I haven't really gotten the chance to do any of those things since I became what I am." And then the sadness was gone, replaced by his anger.

His eyes and face darkened. "And I probably never will," he claimed bitterly.

I didn't want the traitor tears blurring my vision to escape, but one did, leaving an angry mark down my face.

"Edward, you're still the same person. You may have changed a bit physically, but you're still the same as you were before," I whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

His hardened features softened as he gazed into my eyes. "How can you be so sure?" I noticed the little hope his voice held.

I smiled softly, causing the rest of my tears to fall. "I just do, Edward. I can see how happy you are when you talk about your past before all of this happened. I'm quite positive that you would still enjoy playing the piano or reading a book. Which means the rest of you is still in there somewhere because it never left."

And then he grinned. He actually, _grinned!_ His teeth were so white and perfect, and I was right about what I had thought earlier. He was much more dazzling when he really made an effort to smile. And with that, there was no way that I couldn't grin back.

The door of the cottage burst open right then, and Seth popped out of nowhere, sitting right on the table between Edward and I. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You never fail at interrupting during these times, do you?" I teased. Edward chuckled and I tried to peer around Seth to see if his grin was still there.

"What?" Seth asked, chewing around a loaf of bread. I laughed.

"Nice to see you found yourself food. Do you mind sharing where you got it?" Edward chuckled.

"Never!" Seth leapt off the table and dashed out the door again.

I immediately looked at Edward and his grin was still there. I smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry," Edward said. "I read his mind before he could hide it. I'll show you whenever you're ready," he assured.

I blushed. "Thank you, Edward."

We both became lost in our own thoughts, embracing the comfortable silence surrounding us. I thought of Charlie back home and if he even knew I was missing yet. I wondered how I would be able to return home and if I ever would. I knew a plan had to be formed, and I wanted it to happen quickly. As much as I was enjoying the company of Alice, Seth, and Edward, I couldn't stay here forever. That much was certain.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind going on a walk with me? There's something I would like to show you." His eyes glimmered brilliantly and I instantly agreed.

He rose from his chair and offered me his hand. I took it and together we left the cottage with him leading me down a small path.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"Alice," he answered.

"Huh?"

He didn't say anything else and led me through the thick trees until we arrived at a river. He then continued to lead me in the direction of the flowing water and eventually out of the trees. I gasped at the sight before me.

We were standing on a cliff overlooking the rest of the forest, the treetops continuing on as far as I could see on the horizon. The moon shone brightly in the starry night and a cool breeze blew around us.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured. I walked a little closer to the ledge, making sure not to fall over, and sat down, gazing up at the night sky. I sighed, closing my eyes.

Edward came and stood beside me. "I was wandering around and found this while you were gone." I blushed deeply at the thought of him wandering around while I bathed in a creek somewhere. He gracefully lowered himself next to me and I lay down on my back, transfixed on the glowing moon.

"I could have never found something like this," I whispered. "I would have gotten lost. Or even better, manage to return where I had started from by just wandering in circles," I joked, remembering my experience a day ago.

After awhile, Edward finally settled down on his back, too, right next to me and we silently gazed up at the stars.

"I haven't seen these many stars for a long time," I mused. Right as the words left my mouth, a meteor shot across the sky, leaving a magic-like trail behind it. "Edward! Did you see that?"

I turned my head towards him to find his head already turned towards me. I blushed a little.

"Yes."

I grinned and looked back at the sky again. "I feel so lucky every time I see one of those." I yawned, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked. I peeked an eye open in his direction and saw him frowning. "No," I answered. "I'm fine for now."

He wasn't convinced. "Bella," he said disapprovingly, "you should rest if you're tired."

I sat up. "Edward, honestly, I'm okay. I just yawned, that's all." I could feel another yawn coming on, and I quickly suppressed it. "How come when I asked you where we were going, you said 'Alice'?"

Edward grinned again and it took my breath away. Seriously, this guy had an issue. One day I can't get him to even smile right, and the next, he's grinning like he can't stop. But I wasn't complaining. His happiness was my happiness.

As if on cue, Alice flew in front of my face, and began using her tiny hands to try to push my eyelids down. "Hey!" I laughed.

Edward chuckled and told me what was going on. "She wants you to close your eyes," he explained, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh really?" I looked at him expectantly. "And why is that?"

He raised one of his flawless eyebrows at me and without a word, stood to stand behind me. He placed his cool hands over my eyes and I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered involuntary.

"Don't ask questions, silly Bella," he whispered into my ear. "Just trust me."

My heart was beating frantically. Did he even know the effect he had on people? On me? His light chuckle told me he probably did.

"Okay," I whispered.

"If I take my hands away from your eyes, they will remain closed?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He slowly removed his hands and it took almost all my willpower not to open my eyes just to look at his face; to see his expression.

"Now don't move," he warned. I nodded. "Alice wants me to leave for a moment, but you must keep your eyes closed, okay Bella?"

I only nodded again.

I didn't even hear his retreating footsteps. Only a few seconds after his final words, I began to feel these strange feelings all around my body, like someone was tickling me everywhere.

I giggle and squirmed a bit, no matter how much I tried to remain still. "Alice!" I knew she was there, but I had no clue what on earth she was up to. The only respond I got was her twinkling laugh.

After a minute or so, the weird feelings on my skin stopped and I felt a soft tapping on my eyelids. Taking that as my cue to open my eyes, I was stunned when I saw dozens of small pixies surrounding me. Alice made a little 'shoo' motion with her hands and they all went flying off into the dark.

I looked at Alice, confused. She made her twinkling laugh again and impatiently pointed down at myself. I followed her eyesight.

I could have cried with joy. I was no longer wearing that hideous snowman dress anymore! I was now covered in a dark blue dress that reached near my knees, and had sleeves that stopped at my elbows. The material on my shoulders hung low, leaving them bare.

I moved my arms around before twirling around in a tiny circle. It was all too magical. She flew down to grab my hand and lifted it up into my hair. All the tangles that I couldn't get out earlier were now gone, leaving my hair extremely soft and knot-free. I could feel a flower behind my ear and on pure instinct, pulled it out to see what it was. It was a white rose.

Alice frowned and took the flower away from me before replacing it back in my hair.

I smiled largely at her, my face not even close to being big enough for my grin. I wanted nothing but to hug her so much right now. "Oh, Alice! Thank you!" I attempted to hug her, pulling her to my chest. She made her laughing noise again and I laughed.

"How did you do this, Alice?" I wondered.

"Spider silk and dye," a velvet voice replied. My head shot up and I saw Edward standing there, his hands behind his back.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

He grinned hugely at me as he slowly moved in our direction. He came to a stop right in front of me and leaned in to whisper in my ear again. "You look beautiful." My heart soared and my signature blush didn't fail one bit. "But I'm going to need you to close your eyes one more time."

I nodded and shut my eyes.

I felt him kneel down in front of me and lift my feet, one foot at a time, off of the ground. I could feel him slipping something onto my feet and when the time came to open my eyes once again, I saw myself standing in shoes similar to the little ones Alice wore, only instead of being purple, they matched the color of my dress.

Tears came gushing down my cheeks as I stared down at them.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was alarmed and I gazed into his eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sobbed happily. I launched myself at Edward, throwing my arms around his waist. He seemed shocked and tense, but soon wrapped his arms around my bare shoulders, chilling my skin. He smelled so good.

"You don't know how much your gifts mean to me."

Edward softly patted my back. "Does this mean we're friends?" he joked.

I giggled through my tears, nodding vigorously. "Definitely friends."

His smile was dazzling as he smiled down at me. I couldn't have been happier to stand beneath the moon, overlooking the tall treetops with a wonderful new dress and pair of shoes, a sweet vampire wrapping his arms around me, and a little pixie named Alice, laughing.

**Meanwhile... ?POV**

"Jacob!" Aro's voice rang throughout the hall, causing him to cringe.

"Yes, Master Aro?"

"Why is it that you have come back empty handed?" His red eyes blazed with anger.

"He got away, Sir."

Aro slowly rose from his throne in the castle and strode down to stand in front of Jacob. The other members of Aro's guard watched on in amusement and fear, their eyes just as red.

"He got _away?" _Aro reached his hand out and twisted it into Jacob's hair. "And why is that?" he continued in a bored tone.

Jacob didn't answer. He only continued to look straight ahead at nothing. With a sharp turn if his wrist, Aro pulled Jacob's head back, causing him to hiss.

Aro bent down to Jacob's ear. "You will find him and you will bring him to me," he threatened. "I don't care what it takes, you will do it, or you will die, too, when I find him myself!" He threw Jacob backwards, sending him flying into a nearby wall, effectively crushing the outside designs.

Jacob quickly returned back to his posture, brushing himself off. "And what of the girl?" he asked.

Aro grinned at Jacob and turned back around to ascend to his forgotten throne. "I want her, too," he said as he sat down. "For a little snack."

Aro's fellow guard member's joined in as he cackled.

Jacob was irritated. "How am I supposed to-?"

"_I do not know!"_ Aro bellowed. The hall grew quiet once again.

Aro eyed Jacob with disdain. "Why I put up with you creatures, I shall never know." Jacob ground his teeth together to keep from making a remark in turn.

Aro continued. "You will find a way. You always do." He lifted a red glass to his lips. "If what you say is true, that this… _girl…_ could be the one and only Sugar Swan Princess, which I highly doubt," he laughed again, the others joining, "then I don't really want her around anymore, now do I?"

Jacob shook his head. "Then go. Bring me Prince Edward and the girl." Jacob nodded.

As he strode out of the great hall, he heard Aro call out behind him, "And kill everyone who gets in your way!" The rest of his followers burst into laughter with him.

* * *

**Whew, let me know how that chappie went for you! :) The MTV movie awards are on tonight with Rob, so guess who's watching? ME! haha! **

**Review please, you lovely readers/reviewers ^^**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan

**Hey, my awesome readers! :D This one took awhile, but once I started to write it, I tried to write fast, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or if it's just weird. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Plan_**

**_Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday_**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the feel of something cool brushing against my right side. I lightly shivered and fought to open my eyes. Blinking slowly, I sat up, catching a glimpse of the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen.

I sighed.

"Good morning, Bella."

I jerked my head to the right and saw Edward lying beside me with his arms behind his head. I found his smile to be extremely dazzling in the morning and I couldn't help but be affected by it. "Good morning, Edward."

I lightly stretched my arms and gazed back at the sun rising over the trees. It was so pretty.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, trying to hide my yawn.

"About seven hours."

"Seven hours? The rest of them must be so worried!" I quickly scrambled to my feet, feeling like a complete idiot in the process.

Amusement flickered in his irises. "I sent Alice with a note to tell them that we would be late."

I stopped my legs from moving and rocked back on my heels. "Oh." I looked down, feeling awkward. My stomach rumbled and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, a delicious grin on his flawless features. He stood up gracefully and stretched his hand out to mine. I looked into his eyes and immediately got lost. I didn't want to find my way back.

I took his hand and was a little surprised when he didn't let go as he began to lead us back the way we had come last night.

While walking, or in my case, stumbling, Edward made sure I didn't trip and fall; or worse yet- die. He was such a gentleman. **(LOL)**

The early sun seeped through the trees above us, lighting it enough for me to be able to notice any branches or rocks aimed at turning me into a fool.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He seemed a little lost in thought.

"Thank you again for last night. I really do appreciate what you did for me." I loved my new dress and shoes. Alice and Edward had to be my most favorite people in the whole wide world right now.

"You're always welcome, Bella," he said, smiling kindly at me. How did I ever meet such a person? He was too extraordinary.

I slowed down a bit and with Edward still attached to my hand, he noticed, turning around to face me. "Bella?" he asked, confusion all over his face. I resisted the urge to giggle and flung myself at him, hugging his torso with my arms.

He stumbled back a bit, but I knew it was only from surprise. There was no way I would be able to move this man, vampire or not.

Edward chuckled and I dropped my arms. "Sorry," I mumbled, all of a sudden feeling embarrassed. Without a word, Edward lifted my chin to look at him and his smile almost dazzled me into oblivion.

"You shouldn't be sorry, dear Bella." I blushed deep once he said that, but lowered my gaze. "Bella."

I looked back up at him and his eyes were the softest I had ever seen them. I suddenly felt guilty that there was nothing I could ever give him.

"There is absolutely no need for you to apologize, Bella." I gave him a slight smile and nodded. He rewarded me with a glorious smile of his own. We started to walk again, only this time, I didn't have a vampire supporting me.

"Do you mind if we play a little 'game', if you will?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No… but may I ask what this game requires?" I teased, although I was a little anxious.

He chuckled quietly. "Of course." He paused for a moment and then sighed. "It's a sort of question game."

I smiled. "Okay."

"What's your favorite color?"

I couldn't restrain from looking into his eyes. "Topaz is my favorite color."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything about my answer. "What is your favorite thing to do when you're bored?"

I thought for a minute. "I guess reading is a good pastime…"

He looked at me sideways and smiled down at me. "Are you sure you're a teenager? You don't act like one," he mused.

I smirked at him. "My moms always said I was born middle-aged and get older every year." I stopped once I realized I was talking about my mom. Ever since she had passed away, I usually tried to avoid the topic. But luckily for me, Edward didn't push any further and instead asked another.

"What is your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas."

He looked back at me, but I didn't turn to meet his questioning gaze. It was a very recent change in my favorites.

"Can I ask you one now?" I asked, curious to know what was going on in his head.

"Sure."

I tried to think of the easiest one first. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

He laughed as I asked the same question he had asked me. I now had a new favorite sound as well.

"I would have to say brown." I turned to him, shocked.

"Brown? Why brown? Brown is…" I trailed off, suddenly losing my train of thought at his surprising answer.

"Brown is good," he interceded. "Brown is deep, warm, and entrancing. It is definitely my favorite."

I swallowed hard at his words. It was probably just a coincidence that we both seemed to like each other's eye colors. It had to be. I knew I liked topaz because of his molten orbs full of gold, but for him to like brown was… confusing. I just didn't get it.

"Although that blue you are wearing…" he trailed off, gazing down at my dress, "is one I very much like as well."

Cue the blushing Bella. For the first time in awhile, I once again took in what he was dressed in. The sleeves of his light blue shirt were rolled back to his elbows, exposing his chiseled forearms. He was still wearing the same black pants and shoes and his hair was standing in every direction imaginable. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

I shivered lightly again as a cool morning breeze blew around us, biting at my exposed skin.

"My turn?" Edward questioned.

"Hmm… what?" I forgot what we were even doing for a moment.

He chuckled for what felt like the millionth time. I really adored this new and improved Edward attitude. "The question game; is it now my turn?" he asked sweetly.

"Uhhhmm, sure. Sure, Edward." He grinned and we continued on like this for the rest of the walk. Once we emerged from the bushes, I was stunned to see a little Alice sitting in the shoulder of Jasper, playfully tugging his ear. He was smiling and laughing, completely unaware of the others around them as they gathered around a table a few yards away.

Edward stood beside me as I watched on in awe. He bent down to my ear, and I almost squealed as I felt his lips lightly brush up against it. "I think Alice won't be bugging us for awhile," he whispered.

I merely nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes. It had just occurred to me that if we were going to join the others, he would have to walk full out into the path of the sun; it was high enough now. The thought of seeing Edward's skin brilliantly lit up again was exciting. I just hoped that this experience would be more fun than the last time.

Never taking his eyes off of mine, he bent low, as if bowing to me, and reached out his hand for mine. His eyes glimmered as I place my hand in his. He gave me a smile smirk before stepping out into the light, and I stifled a gasp at his radiance. Together, we walked over to where everyone was standing.

Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, and a few others I hadn't met before stood around us as Jasper began to explain something. I could hardly make out what it was though because of my hyper awareness of Edward's hand still around mine.

I attempted to ignore the feel of his cool skin against mine and the way his skin shimmered in order for me to process what Jasper was saying.

"…too many guards. Aro has way too many guards for all of us to take, especially with all of them being immortal. The whole village is made up of vampires! Not to mention all the werewolves there as well." He was pointing to a large map; one I guessed was the map of the land. In a far corner, I could see the words, bold and clear, read 'Forksvia.'

Seth cut in. "I might be able to convince some of the werewolves over to our side. I am close to quite a few, maybe they could help us. They hate Aro as much as I do, maybe more."

Jasper nodded. "Maybe… But we can't take that chance until we know we are strong enough. We'll need a lot more people…" Jasper looked defeated. "I don't know how this will work out. I've never fought this many before. Aro himself will pose quite a conflicting challenge."

I glanced up at Edward to see him lost in thought. All of a sudden, Alice flew from Jasper and right into Edward's face, trying desperately to get his attention. He waved her away, only for her to come back again.

Jasper was curious. "What is she doing?"

Edward had annoyance written all over his features. He lifted the hand that wasn't holding mine to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Alice, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"What? What is it?" I wondered.

When he ignored me, I was shocked to see Rosalie step in. "Look, we don't have all day, so it would be absolutely wonderful if you would just spill already."

Edward glared darkly at her and I must say that Rosalie was quite brave to stand her ground under his furious gaze. I nearly shrank away.

"Fine," he ground out. "But it's all nonsense. Alice thinks we should look for the so called 'Sugar Swan Princess.'" His tone was bitter, but I couldn't imagine why.

I heard Rosalie snort and Jasper almost chocked on his own words. "The Sugar Swan Princess? Why… Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant, Alice!" He suddenly became somewhat animated, excitedly naming this and that on the map that was said to lead us to her.

"You must be joking." Edward's tone was flat, dead. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Jasper looked taken aback. "You disapprove, Edward?"

"Of course!" he hissed.

Rosalie joined in. "I agree, this isn't going to get us anywhere."

Alice looked as if she was about to explode from the way her plan was turning out. The surrounding others, including myself, remained quiet, too afraid to get involved in the situation. Or maybe it was just me who was afraid.

"Why are you two so against such a brilliant idea?"Jasper asked.

Edward released my hand. "Because it would only prove to be a waste of time!"

"How so?" Jasper was relentless. And so was Edward.

"It's only a mere fairytale!" he snarled. "How is that supposed to help Bella?"

_Wait… What?_

"Edward," I said, remaining cautious. "I thought we were doing this for all of us."

He turned to look down at me, his expression softening visibly. "Yes," he said quietly. "But you're the most important."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell and scream and shout at him that I was the least important. I wanted to tell him that I held little importance when compared to him and the others. What had happened to me was nothing when I saw what everyone else had been through. He was being extremely unfair.

"Edward, _that_ is nonsense."

"Yes, it is. What is she worth that the rest of us aren't?" Rosalie earned a snarl from Edward at her comment and although she wasn't a vampire, it didn't stop her from snarling back just as fiercely. This was getting us nowhere.

"Edward." His hateful gaze lingered on Rosalie until I rested my hand against his arm, receiving his focus once again. "Edward, please. Who is the Sugar Swan Princess?"

He blinked at me. "It's only a fairytale, Bella."

"Who is she?" I asked, trying to stay persistent.

He looked down and I removed my hand from his arm. "The Sugar Swan Princess is a story made up for children. It states that she is the most powerful of anyone throughout the land and that those lucky enough to find her will get rewarded." He paused briefly before continuing. "It's all a bunch of make believe, Bella."

Alice flew to smack Edward across the forehead with her little hand. It made a resounding _smack_ and I gasped. "Alice!"

I tried to grab her, but she bit one of my fingers. Jasper finally managed to get her to calm down as I gently held my throbbing finger to my chest.

Edward's eyes were focused on my finger, and I noticed the little bit of blood dripping from it.

"How's your forehead?" I whispered, making an attempt to distract him.

His eyes quickly met mine. "I hardly felt a thing." I smiled at him, but I didn't put my heart into it. All I wanted was for this session to be resolved already.

Edward held out his hand to me again and I looked at him questionably. "What?"

He gave me a small smile before gently taking my hurt finger and raising it to his mouth. I stared wide eyed, afraid of what was going to happen. I noticed everyone else watching us and I tried to stay calm.

Just when I thought my finger was about to touch his lips, he asked, "May I?"

_May you… what, exactly?_

Lost in an almost trance, I nodded, although I wasn't really sure what I was agreeing to.

Ever so carefully, he opened his mouth and dashed his tongue across my finger, leaving a strange sensation in its wake. He released it and I held it up to my face, watching as the skin there healed itself. I looked at him in amazement, meaning to say thank you, when I noticed he wasn't breathing.

His eyes had grown darker and he was staring intensely at me.

"Bella, I think it's best if you get away from him for a moment," Jasper said.

I looked to him quickly before turning back to Edward. I could feel my heart beating frantically in my chest at what would happen if he allowed himself to breath.

I nodded and took a few steps back before Seth came to stand in front of me, already in his wolf form. I heard a loud snapping sound and tried to peer around Seth to see what it was. Edward had reached out with one of his hands and had snapped part of the table. He was visibly shaking and I wanted to go out and comfort him.

But then I looked into his eyes. I saw how pitch black they were and how he was staring at me. For a brief moment, I was sure he wanted nothing more than to eat me.

Alice, Jasper, and the rest were already far away from him and I feared for them as well; especially with Emmett being a bear and all.

Seth lightly growled at Edward as I stood motionless behind him, my eyes still locked on Edward's. Seth slowly inched me back until my back was pressed up against the door of the cottage.

"Get in," Seth ordered.

Without breaking contact with Edward, I found the knob and quickly rushed in, slamming the door behind me. I noticed a window open and I immediately ran to shut it, fearing he may be able to detect my scent with it being open.

Feeling frightened, I backed up against a wall, sliding down and wrapping my arms around my legs. I stared at the door, wondering when someone would come to tell me everything was okay and who it would be.

Why would Edward lick my finger? I was almost positive he had just wanted to help me, but once he had tasted my blood, he completely lost it. I rested my head back, wishing that nothing bad was happening to anyone. Especially Edward.

It seemed like an eternity before Jasper walked in, Alice on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. "How is Edward?"

Jasper sighed, and sat in a chair facing me. "Nothing happened, but Edward isn't very happy with himself at the moment. I think it would be for the best if you allowed him some time alone."

"Oh." I nodded. "Okay."

"Seth!" he yelled. Seth walked in with a large bowl of what appeared to be soup, along with a slice of bread and an apple. He set it all down on the table and offered me a hand off of the floor.

"I think you should eat something. It was quite a stressful morning," he joked.

I gave him a small smile and sat down in one of the chairs, taking the apple.

It was quiet for a moment until Jasper spoke again. "We have decided to go look for the Sugar Swan Princess, despite Edward and Rosalie's protests."

I nodded.

"We'll leave in the morning," he said.

I looked up at him. "What about going to Forksvia? We were going to go see Edward's mother."

Jasper didn't answer.

I took a few small bites of my apple, not really sure if I was hungry anymore. Seth fell asleep on the couch after a while and Jasper left to go gather supplies for tomorrow's trip.

I eventually moved my chair over to the window, gazing up at the clouds as they passed by. I think I was half asleep when I heard a light knock. I turned around slowly, expecting to see Seth awake, but saw Edward instead.

He was looking down, his face full of shame. He strode over to one of the empty chairs and I noticed it was the one farthest from where I was sitting.

I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, I broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

He met my gaze and his eyes were sad. "I could have seriously hurt you and you're asking if I'm the one that's okay?" he shook his head.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't," he whispered when I was close. I hesitated for a moment before finally reaching out and running my fingers through his hair. He froze underneath me, but I tried not to notice. All I cared about was how soft his hair felt against my fingertips and how much of it there was.

I lifted my other hand and lightly scraped his scalp while still threading his locks in between my fingers.

After a minute, he seemed to relax and his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned his head into my palm and I smiled.

I started to scratch his scalp with a little more force and was surprised a little when he started purring. It was so cute.

I bit my lip, trying to hold my giggle in, but it slipped and his eyes shot open. His purring stopped, but I continued to run my fingers through his hair and along his scalp.

His eyes were hungry again, but it was a different hunger than when he had looked at me earlier. This hunger made my stomach twist and my mouth dry.

I somehow managed to give him a smile. "Thank you, Edward. My finger would have hurt for a long time without you."

He stood up, effectively sliding my fingers off his head, and enveloped me in a tight hug. "You're too good to me, Bella," he mumbled into my hair.

"No, Edward, I think you've got it the other way around."

He nuzzled into my hair and once again, I smiled.

* * *

**:) :) :) :) :)**

**Reviews make me happy! :D**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Like Him

**Here's chappie 10, my lovelies! :) You can slap me for the long wait, I just had a major long vacation and just got back not to long ago. But here you all are! :) Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you make my life! :D**

**And also big thanks to gemma loves edward! Without her encouragement and concern for this story, this still might have been unfinished...**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: I Don't Like Him**_

_**Story Song:"Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

* * *

"Well, it's lights out for me, guys," Seth declared.

We had all been spending the last two hours trying to figure out what would need to happen in order to find this so called 'Sugar Swan Princess.' Jasper had said we would need to travel to a place called Sugar Island, where she was said to live.

Edward was not happy. He did not believe in the princess and thought the whole idea of even considering it was blasphemy. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't want to waste time trying to find something that didn't exist either, but who was I to judge when I was in some other world with vampires, pixies, werewolves, and witches who cast spells over people? And that was only from what I already knew.

"Yeah, same," said yawned Jasper. "I guess tomorrow we'll leave and head out in the direction of Sugar Island. Anyone who wishes to stay may. Goodnight."

After everyone finished wishing their goodnights, I headed to the cottage with Edward and Seth where we would be staying. I didn't have to worry about Alice that much anymore since she had started liking Jasper and was constantly around him. It would just be the three of us tonight.

"Man, that Alice sure can talk, even though no one but you can hear her," Seth commented to Edward. I giggled.

"Just be glad you can't," I warned while trying hard not to full out laugh at the image of Seth being bombarded by Alice's words.

Edward and I were side by side while Seth walked just slightly in front of us. I could barely see past him because it was so dark outside. The moon had yet to appear.

"Oh hush, Bella. Like you know what it's like to talk to a pixie. Edward, what is it like to listen to Alice talk all the time?" I tried not to roll my eyes at the idiocy of his question.

"It's the most horrid noise in the world." I couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing at Edward's words. I could only imagine…

"Come on," Seth countered. "It can't be _that_ bad. Don't you feel special to be able to converse with a pixie? No one else would be able to unless…"

"Unless they're a vampire, right?" Edward asked with no emotion. Seth and I didn't say anything and I bit my lip. "Sorry, I didn't mean it quite like that," Edward apologized.

Seth just nodded and I gently patted his arm and gave him a small smile before removing my hand. Edward gazed down at me, giving me another small smile of his own.

"It's okay, Edward. We're not here to judge," I assured. "None of us have any idea as to what you're going through."

Edward sighed and looked back at Seth. "To answer your question, Seth, I do not feel any more special than the rest of you. Perhaps slightly less special, to be honest." When he saw me frown, he quickly continued. "But… I do feel special in other ways," he said softly as he peered down at me.

My heart was beating frantically in my chest. What did he mean by that? I had just about gathered enough courage to ask him when we suddenly reached the cottage. I groaned internally, making a promise to myself to ask him later.

"I call bed!" Seth shouted as soon as we were all inside, leaving Edward and I as he went to choose his room. That left either me or Edward with the other bed. I knew he didn't sleep, but I didn't want to force him on the couch. He would still want to lie down, wouldn't he?

"You can have the other bed, Edward. I don't mind," I said. He looked at me as though I were crazy.

"Bella, I already told you. I can't sleep."

"I know that, Edward. But I still want you to relax and I know I would feel horrible if I forced you out onto the couch while I got the bed."

He shook his head at me. "It doesn't make a difference to me where I rest, Bella. But you need the bed so that you can go to sleep comfortably and stay asleep. The couch will feel the same as the bed to me."

"Me too," I said, stubborn. It was probably stupid of me to argue over something like this. I knew what he was saying, and yet, I wouldn't relent in my reasoning. It would just make me feel guilty.

"Bella," he sighed. "Please take the bed. _I _would be the one who felt horrible if you were to sleep on the couch. I couldn't do that to you."

"If you're getting the couch, then I'm getting the floor," I argued.

"Shut up!" Edward and I both turned to stare at a livid Seth. "I cannot sleep with you two arguing about who gets the dang bed. I. Am. Tired. I want to sleep, and we have a long journey ahead of us. Why don't you both be quiet and just share the dumb bed, otherwise I will take both of them!" he screamed. He jerked himself back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Edward and I were stunned.

And then the whole cottage was filled with our laughter.

"That… was- too… good!" I choked out.

Edward's beautiful laugh filled my ears as we continued to laugh at the sleepy Seth. We heard a fierce growl on the other side of his door, and we decided to try and take it down a notch.

Edward's face was glowing as he gazed at me. I tried hard not to blush too much under his intense look, but I failed miserably.

And then I thought of Seth's recommendation to our little bed problem and my blush burned fiercer. "Eh… Edward?"

He chuckled at me and motioned for me to proceed. "What do you think of… umm… eh…? Seth's… you know… recommendation?"

His face turned expressionless almost immediately and I was amazed to see it was his turn to begin stuttering. "I… well I…" He took a deep, unnecessary breath before continuing. "You don't… What I mean to say is that you don't have to if you don't want to. I would never want to make you feel… uncomfortable." He swallowed loudly. I almost had to hide my smile.

"Would it make _you_ feel uncomfortable, Edward?" I asked.

His eyes widened at my question before he shook his head. I gave him a big smile. "Good," I teased.

I didn't have any pajamas or my daily toiletries available, so I just went right to the bed, sitting as far over on my edge as I could. I removed my shoes, placing them gently on the floor and then stood to remove the bed covers so that I could climb into them.

Edward hadn't done much but stand near his side of the bed as I got ready.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, worried. "You don't have to share the bed if you don't want to. I can still take the couch." I turned my body around so that I could clearly see him.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "You are absurd, Bella." He finally lay down on his side of the bed, staying close to the edge.

"Don't fall off," I joked. He chuckled at me, but after that it became extremely quiet and tense in the room.

There was more space in between us than either of us occupied, and I found that a bit funny. But I didn't mention it. I was sure he already knew that.

"Edward… May I ask you something?" I wasn't looking in his direction, even though I wouldn't have been able to see him in the dark if I were to. I merely looked up at the dark ceiling, hardly seeing it.

"Anything, Bella." His velvet voice answered almost immediately.

I gave a little sigh. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you felt special in… other ways?" I asked cautiously.

I waited a moment for him to answer, but when it didn't come, I began to wish I hadn't said anything. "Edward?" I asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-…"

He interrupted me. "I said you could ask me anything, Bella. When I said that, I was referring to how I feel special that I know you," he said in a small but confident voice.

I was stunned. "Really? You feel that way?" It felt as though my heart would explode.

"Yes."

I smiled in his direction, hoping that he was able to see me even if I couldn't see him. "I feel that way, too, you know," I whispered. "About me knowing you, of course."

I couldn't tell how my words affected him due to the dark.

I think I was almost asleep when I felt something cold caress my hand. The movement happened more than once, and so without opening my eyes, I opened my hand. An invitation.

After what I thought was only a few short seconds, Edward's hand slipped into mine. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up once again to the sound of birds. A small ray of sunlight was coming through the window in the corner of the room, but I could see it was most likely going to be a cloudy day.

I looked around and noticed I was the only one left in the bed. Edward must have left earlier.

I got out of the bed in a sort of dream-like state, slipping on my shoes in the process. My feet felt better than yesterday, which was wonderful news. As I stepped out of the room, I could hear Seth still snoring behind his door like there was no tomorrow. I stifled a giggle remembering his tantrum last night and saw that Edward must have completely left the house, for he was nowhere to be seen.

The windows were frosted from the cold night, so I carefully pulled on Edward's pea coat that he had left on the back of the chair. I was delighted to find that it still faintly smelled of him. Yum.

I left the house and made my way down to the main area of the village. I saw many people there, including Rosalie and Emmett, but no Edward.

"Bella!" someone called.

I turned and noticed Jasper running towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Bella," he said in his soothing accent.

"Good morning, Jasper. Did you sleep well?" I asked politely.

He nodded. "Yes, I did, thank you. So did Alice." I must have missed her at first, but she was now sitting on his shoulder, smiling and waving at me like she always did.

I smiled at her and waved back. "That's very good. We needed it for today." I glanced around us. "Jasper, have you seen Edward anywhere this morning? I didn't see him when I woke up."

Jasper seemed to be paying attention to something else when he snapped back to me. "Huh? Oh yes, Edward. Last time I saw him, he was looking for something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. He figured you would be hungry in when you awoke."

"Oh." So he was searching for food? For _me?_

"Well, tell him there's no need. I'll find some myself later. When are you planning to have us leave?"

"About an hour or so, dear Bella."

I smiled at him. "Okay. I better go wake up Seth, then. Who knows what he needs to do." He chuckled at me.

"You may be signing yourself up for a death wish," he warned.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But at least I know Alice will avenge me," I joked, winking at her. She smiled and bowed, as if that sealed the deal. I laughed and they both smiled as I left.

I woke up Seth without much difficulty, though I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like "stupid women and their needs."

Edward was carrying a bagel, apple, and a glass of orange juice when he found me. I blushed, of course, taking it and thanking him, but told him he didn't have to hunt for me next time. He just told me he'd do it anyway, which I didn't like.

Seth apologized to us for last night, but I don't think he really knew what he was talking about. He mentioned something about the pillows smelling and it all became funny after that.

I was standing in the main area with Edward, Seth, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett when Jasper began to speak.

"Okay, everyone. Today we leave for the Sugar Swan Princess," I heard Edward scoff beside me, "and anyone who wants to come may, but remember the dangers. It will take us nearly four days, if not more, so the sooner we leave, the better. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Seth shouted while the rest of us just nodded.

Jasper smiled at his enthusiasm while Alice went to sit on his shoulder. "Onward, then."

Seth, Edward, and I followed behind him while Rosalie and Emmett followed last.

After a few minutes of silence between the three of us, Seth decided it was too much. "You guys are boring. I'm going to go hang out with Rose and Emmett."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, Seth. See you later."

"Chow," he said. He fell behind us and we began to faintly hear him begin to socialize.

"I guess he doesn't like the sound of nature," I joked to Edward. He chuckled.

"It's a shame, really," he murmured. Seth's obnoxious laughter floated up to us, and I started to laugh, too.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I grinned. "I just found Seth's laugh to be kind of funny for a moment." I looked up at him. "I think I'm already losing it."

Edward smiled down before whispering in my ear, "I think we're all losing it." I blushed and focused on Jasper and Alice in front of us. They were smiling and laughing, only causing my smile to grow even more.

I had to say I was pretty darn proud of myself for not falling over the few miles we had walked, but once I did, Edward gripped my hand to support me. I was grateful, for sure, but I think it was more of a distraction to me than anything else.

My hand tingled for a long time.

"Okay, I think we should rest now," called Jasper. I went to go sit underneath a shady tree, Edward right beside me.

"Edward," Jasper called as he walked over. "I want you to go scout around us and in front of us for any sign of danger or commotion that we should know about."

Edward nodded his head, leaving me alone. Alice flew down to sit by me in the grass, and although I couldn't hear her, I talked to her. She nodded and smiled at me; just listening.

I ate a small orange I had packed with me earlier and waited with everyone else for Edward to come back so that we could leave again.

It took about fifteen minutes until Edward came back. But he wasn't alone.

Standing right next to him was a boy, maybe around my age, who had nice tan skin. He looked fairly young and had dark hair and eyes to match his skin. He was pretty.

"Hello," he called out. No one had said anything as they emerged.

"Good afternoon," Jasper said. He stuck out his hand to shake with the boy and Edward came to stand close to me. I couldn't tell why, but he didn't seem happy. He looked upset about something.

"I found him just west of here," Edward said.

Jasper nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jacob. Jacob Black."

I almost choked. This was _the _Jacob that had helped ruined Edward's life? The one who I last saw in my house as a werewolf? How could someone so pretty looking be so horrible? His actions didn't seem to fit his appearance; He looked too nice.

"Jake?" Seth stepped forward to get a better glimpse of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

The boy nodded."I left Aro's place awhile ago, and I happened to find your friend over there," he said, pointing at Edward. "Well, he actually found me, but either way, we found each other. I wanted to come back with him so that I might be able to assist you. I know more werewolves in the castle than you do, and I think you'll find me quite helpful." He smiled at the end of his little monologue.

"How did you know we would need your help?" Jasper asked.

"From the looks of your dear prince over there, I figured as much. I was there when it happened."

_Of course you were. You helped cause it!_

I wanted to scream.

Jasper seemed to think it over before deciding we would need all the help we could get and let him stay. We began walking again, but Jasper wanted Jacob up front with him so that they could talk.

I saw everyone eyeing him carefully. "Edward, did you get to read his mind?"

Edward shook his head. "He has it blocked somehow. I can only hear what he wants me to hear, but I don't know how." He grabbed my hand again and gave it a light squeeze. "I don't like it."

I nodded. "Me either. There's something weird about him being here."

As we settled in for the night, Jacob came up to me while Edward had gone with Seth to gather firewood.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, Jake. I'm Bella." He grinned and took my hand to shake it. His hand was as hot as Seth's.

"Not to pry or anything, but how did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you don't seem to belong here. I'm sure I would have seen you around before when Aro goes to visit different towns and villages. I don't quite recall you, though."

He was strange in a way I couldn't put my finger on. Did he seriously not remember the girl he shrunk a few days ago? He must've also been hiding something from Edward if he had part of his mind blocked.

"You must have just missed me then," I said, playing along, wondering how much about me Jasper had told him. If Jasper had been just as suspicious as I was, then maybe he hadn't said much.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He paused for a moment before looking at me with such intensity, I had to look away.

"What's up with your vampire? He doesn't seem to like me much."

_My _vampire? "What do you mean? You work for Aro, am I right? You were there when he was changed." I was starting to get unnerved. "How can you possibly not understand why he wouldn't like you?" Perhaps he already did and just wasn't saying anything. I didn't understand why he would act as if he forgot.

"I see…" he trailed off. _Do you?_

"What about Seth?" I asked, changing the topic. "Did you know him for a long time?"

"Yeah, I've known him since I can remember." Maybe I could ask Seth about him.

A growl came from my left as I saw Edward stalking over to us. He came to stand right beside me, so close our shoulders were touching. "Did you need something?" he snarled.

Jake ignored his reaction and smiled back at me. "It was nice to meet you, Bella." Then he bowed and walked away, but not before throwing a grin in Edward's direction.

"Edward?" I asked. His only answer was to grip my hand fiercely. "I don't like him." _Not at all._

* * *

**I would love to have your review! :) Let me know if you really liked or really hated something!**

**And ooooooo, Jake is there! :o**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Where Does This Lead Us?

**It's been a long while since my last update. :( But here is another chapter at last. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Where Does This Lead Us?**_

_**Story Song: "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward didn't let me out of his sight for the rest of the evening… or for the rest of the week. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bit annoying, but I felt safe; protected. I knew that with Edward by my side, I would hardly have anything to worry about. But the most important part was that it also kept Jacob away from me.

Jacob was nice in his own little way, but I knew better. I wouldn't just immediately trust him after everything he had done. Especially when he pretended not to know us. That was what really scared me and made me wonder what he was up to.

The way he held himself, all mighty and proud, as his black eyes seemed to dig deep into mine was extremely unsettling. I had the strange feeling he was up to no good. I was probably right.

Edward often had to leave to hunt or scout around the area, and he didn't like it. He was always leaving me in either Jasper's or Seth's care. But they would usually let me wander around, not wanting to babysit me the whole time. And for this, I was eternally glad. I could explore this new and captivating world I had never known to exist.

But it was also during these times I felt myself being followed or watched the most. I would never see or hear anyone, but I knew they were there. I just had that _feeling_. The feeling that you're not at all alone or the one you get when there is danger nearby.

It was also during these times that I tried to avoid Jacob altogether.

It was getting late in the afternoon and Edward had gone to scout around us for any signs of trouble. The top of the trees were swaying from the wind as I approached the tree line that lead into the woods. Seth was supposed to be watching me today, but wasn't paying any attention. He was more interested in arm wrestling Emmett, who must have been amazing at the game if he could still win in his bear form.

"Argh!" Seth yelled. I chuckled at hearing Seth's defeat.

I stepped between the trees.

Little specks of light filtered from the trees above, lighting the forest ground. I stepped around a bunch of pine cones and took in the sweet smell of the afternoon air. I found a creek a few yards in and decided to sit on a large rock, dipping my toes into the freezing water.

The sound the splashing water made was soothing and I closed my eyes as I listened. They say your sense of hearing is heightened when you can't see; I could hear the many birds, the animals surrounding the area, the wind blowing through the trees… A branch snapping.

My eyes snapped open and I saw the reflection of him standing behind me. I whirled around, hoping that Edward would come out from somewhere to rescue me.

"Why, hello Miss Bella. Long time no… talk." He winked before giving me a devious grin.

"Hi," I squeaked.

He stood staring at me, almost to the point where I was really beginning to get nervous.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? I thought you had gone somewhere with Jasper?"

He scoffed. "I don't really see the point of searching the premises even more. Doesn't your vampire guy already do that? We're only wasting our time." He took a moment to inspect our surroundings. "If your vamp missed something, how do you think _we'd_ be able to spot it the second time around? Some of the stuff Jasper has us do is _so_ stupid, if you want my opinion."

No, actually, I didn't. "Well, Jasper likes to make sure everything is guaranteed safe. It gives him something to do, and a peace of mind." He continued to stare at me. "I would imagine you would want the same for you pack…"

He didn't say anything, and I began to grow more uncomfortable.

"I must be on my way," I said hastily. "Edward will be back soon and then he'll start searching for me." I quickly stood from my place near the creek and started to walk away.

"Yes, Bella. Better not keep him waiting." I tried to walk faster.

I felt him grab my arm and yank me back.

Oddly, a memory from back home flashed through me.

"_Jacob," Edward spat. So, this thing was the werewolf who had captured Edward for Aro if the story was true. This was the Jacob Black. Another good reason for me to hate him. _

"_Aro wishes to see you again, prince. Better not keep him waiting."_

"You!" I was outraged. How had I missed this before? "You're planning on taking him to Aro, aren't you? That's the only reason you're here!"

He laughed at me. "Well, now, I'm on your side, remember?" Was he mocking me?

"Why are you_ really _here?" My voice was hard as I demanded an answer from him.

He tilted his head to the side. "What ever do you mean, my sweet Bella?"

I ground my teeth together. "What are you playing at, _Jacob Black_?" I spat. "You have no reason to be here unless you're up to something that will only benefit you. Don't think I don't remember my first encounter with you _in my living room!_ What game are you trying to play, exactly?"

During my whole accusation, I had managed to step out of his grip and back away from him.

But now he walked back towards me, grabbing my upper arm and yanking me to him again. I yelped as I collided with his chest, the impact forcing me to look up at him. "I am here to help all of you, sweetheart. Why else would I be here? You really think I would deceive you like this?"

I yanked my arms back and created a larger distance between us than the last time. "I would never doubt it."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Why the distrust, Bells?"

I winced at the nickname Charlie gave me. It sounded so wrong coming from him. "Think real hard. Maybe you'll eventually figure it out."

A growl sounded from back within his throat. "I am only here to help you, Bella. Why can't you see that?"

"How can I? You are a horrible person, Jacob! And people don't change _that_ fast!" I took a breath. "Just leave us all alone! You've done enough damage!"

I started to walk away again, but he ran in front of me to block my escape. "Move, Jacob." When he didn't, I began to panic. "Now!"

"I want to change," he said. His eyes wanting me to understand, but I didn't want to. I wouldn't. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore, Bella."

"What?" I gasped. He had to be lying. It was a trick.

I tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let me. "Just let me help you," he said. "Trust me."

I stared into his black eyes, seeing red. How dare he? "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"No." He tried to grab my arms again and I struggled to get free.

"Get your hands off her." Edward's voice was low and threatening. It gave his voice a frightening demeanor, but I had never felt so safe to hear another's voice in my life. Not even when I had gotten lost in the supermarket at age three, waiting until Charlie had found me.

Edward was here.

"Edward," Jacob sighed. "Just let me and Bella talk, okay? You don't need to appear every time I get the chance."

A snarl ripped from Edward's throat. "Yes, I do."

I spun around in the opposite direction, facing away from Jacob, and saw Edward. He was crouched low, as if in position to pounce. If I wasn't right in front of Jacob, he probably would. His face held the look of a murderer.

"Bella," Jacob whispered. "Tell Edward to leave."

I felt my eyes widen from his command. Was he crazy? Snarls erupted from Edward's chest at his words.

"He'll listen to you," he tried to compromise. "Tell him, Bella. We really need to talk."

I shook my head. "Edward, stay."

I heard Jacob curse as he growled. "Why do you always have to intrude?" He barked at Edward. I could feel him shaking right behind me. "You don't own her, bloodsucker!" I turned back to Jacob. He was shaking so hard now, I thought he would explode.

"Don't!" I heard Edward yell. "Bella, get away from him!"

I stumbled backwards, trying to get as far from Jacob as I could. I got a few feet before I felt cold, steel arms wrap around my waist, pulling me away in a blur. In only a matter of seconds, I was staring at Jacob a few yards away from behind Edward.

With a ferocious growl, Jacob turned into the wolf he had been while in my house.

Another ripping of snarls and growls fell from Edward's lips and I shakily placed my hands on his back, hoping that by remembering my presence, he wouldn't do anything crazy.

A howl to the left of us alerted Seth's presence. He stalked over to Jacob in his wolf form and nudged him backwards with his large nose. After a stare down between Edward and Jacob, Jacob finally made a nodding movement with his head toward Seth and turned around, running deeper into the forest. Seth followed close behind him.

Edward slowly turned to look at me. I was both surprised and a little frightened to see that he still wore his murderous mask. If I didn't know better, I would almost think he saw me no different than Jacob.

"Are… is everything alright?" I asked.

"No," came his sharp reply. "Everything is most definitely _not_ alright."

I gulped. _Uh oh…_

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" he roared. "What if he changed right next to you? What if I hadn't gotten here in time?" He was furious.

"I-I was just taking a little walk…"

"You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

I snapped. "I don't know, Edward! Maybe I was sick and tired of having everyone watch me all the time! Is it such a bad thing to go for a walk for a few minutes? It's not like I told Jacob to find me here!"

"You knew he was dangerous, Bella! You could have at least stayed with the others! How can I know you're safe if you venture off like that?" His eyes were wide with fury, his jaw constantly clenching and unclenching.

"I'm not a little girl," I ground out.

"No? Well, you act like one," he snapped.

That blow hurt.

"You're such a hypocrite! I go from being ridiculed by one to the next! You're just as much of a monster as he is! If I should stay away from all that is dangerous, then maybe you should just add yourself to the list!"

Edward's eyes widened at my words and he took a small step back.

I gasped as what I said caught up with me. "I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet, ashamed. I felt horrendous; disgusted. If anyone was a monster here, it was _me._

A tear fell on my pretty shoe and I sniffed, trying to hold back all the horrible things I wanted to scream at myself. I _was _the monster. A sob escaped from deep in my chest.

"Bella," Edward gasped. I wanted to look up at him, but the guilt of my actions wouldn't allow it. Another wretched sob forced its way out of my throat.

Cold hands suddenly grasped mine, but I didn't make any attempt to move or acknowledge him. I was frozen with grief. I had just called Edward a monster. _Edward._

I clenched my eyes shut, no longer wanting to see. I wanted to fade away and never come back. I deserved nothing more.

"Bella. Bella, please." Edward's soft plea only made me hurt more. He was too good. And I was bad.

I tried to pull my hands free, feeling undeserving of his touch, but his grasp only tightened.

"No, Bella… Bella, don't go. I'm sorry." Millions of tears filled my eyes and I desperately attempted to blink them all away. He shouldn't be the one apologizing… It was me who was the fiend… Why couldn't he see that?

My throat felt dry, and no words would slip out. I didn't know what to do. I was at a complete loss. I could never remember feeling so helpless.

He freed one of his hands to cup my cheek, trying to coax me to look up at him. I turned my face away and his hand dropped.

I slowly let my eyes look up at him, wondering if they would get lost in golden ones. But his eyes were closed tight and his free hand that wasn't holding mine was clenched in a tight fist. His head was slightly bowed and remorse was evident in his features. He looked like he was in pain.

I sought to disengage my other hand from his firm grip so that I could wrap my arms around him for a little comfort. But when I tried to, his eyes flew open in what I assumed as panic. I almost cringed away from the hurt and dread his eyes held.

"Please let me apologize, Bella." His hand held mine even harder if that were possible. "I didn't mean… I've been on edge lately since Jacob arrived, and I took it out on you. Please forgive me, Bella. You didn't deserve that. Please."

I shook my head and Edward's face was devastating. I realized he had misunderstood.

"No, Edward. I'm not accepting your apology because there is nothing to forgive. I was the one who blew up on you. _I'm_ sorry."

I wrapped my one free arm around him gently since I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get my other hand back anytime soon. Edward responded immediately by pulling me into his chest and my nose got snug and cozy in the softness of his cotton shirt. His scent wafted around me in perfect doses, and I wanted my face to stay up against him forever.

Something moved against my head and a cool breath tickled the side of my neck. It took me a moment to recognize that Edward's face must have been pushed into my hair. I blushed, hoping I smelled good.

"I'm really sorry, Edward. You are always there for me and I should have known better. I promise I won't do anything so reckless again. I promise." My voice sounded a bit muffled from his shirt, but I knew he wouldn't have much trouble understanding my message.

He tightened his hold on me and took in a deep breath from my hair before blowing another soft gust of cool air onto my neck. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered over and over again.

I smiled against his shirt, enjoying the way his voice wrapped around my name.

I gave him a little squeeze and slowly began to withdraw from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

It took a minute, but he eventually nodded against my head and released me. His eyes burned into mine with a searing intensity.

"Edward?"

He had let go of my hand when he was hugging me and he now reached for it again, cradling it in his palm. He gave me a gentle smile and I noticed how his cheeks got adorable little dimples in them. He was so charming.

"How did your scouting go? Was everything okay?" I asked.

He nodded, beginning to run his thumb along the back of my hand. "Yes. There wasn't any danger I could sense."

I nodded. "Come on," I urged, pulling him behind me. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

He followed behind me. "Bella? Jacob didn't… hurt you, did he?" He sounded strained.

I shook my head. "No. You were my savior once again before that could happen." I grinned at him and he gave me a shy, almost timid like, smile back.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" He looked incredibly shy now and I was instantly wary. "Something has been on my mind, and I can't seem to ignore it."

What was he going to ask me? I didn't want to say yes and regret it, nor did I wish to say no. "That depends on what you ask, Edward," I said quietly.

I listened to the bird's cheery tones to help calm my panicking heart.

"Days ago… before Jasper had found us…" He swallowed. "You and I were sitting next to the fire I had built while Seth was asleep… and I had asked you something…"

Oh no! I didn't want this! Not now! What would he think of me? I had been hoping he would forget, but that obviously hadn't been the case. Nothing can surpass Edward's memory.

He continued while my heart nearly killed me. It felt like it would rip itself from my chest. "You had told me I had been a doll, and I was wondering…" It was strange to see him at such a loss for words. It was fascinating as much as it was horrible. He looked at me then, and I was surprised at the softness in them. Perhaps he hadn't figured it out yet. "Who kissed me, Bella?"

His question was so soft, so delicate; I almost didn't quite catch it. But I did, and he knew it.

I was so screwed.

I couldn't seem to get enough air, and yet I didn't take one breath. I couldn't lie to him. But I couldn't very well tell him the truth, either, could I?

"Edward…" I began.

"Edward!" a voice shouted.

We both turned to watch Jasper running up to us. "Edward," he panted, nearly out of breath. "There are others… other vampires here… they must have been sent from Aro! I saw them approaching Rose and Emmett from a distance before they saw me. I ran here as quickly as I could. Someone must have told Aro of your whereabouts."

Edward's hand clenched almost painfully around mine. "Are the others safe?"

I instantly thought of Emmett in his bear form and poor Rose surrounded by a bunch of red eyed monsters. I shivered in fright. They had finally found us.

"I do not know, Edward." Panic was coming from Jasper in waves. "I do not know."

"What should we do? We must do something before they catch scent of us!" I whispered.

Edward didn't hesitate. I was in his arms before I knew what was happening. "We have to leave. Now."

I panicked. "What about the rest of them? Seth doesn't even know what's going on!"

Edward turned to Jasper who in turn was looking at me. "Bella, do not worry. Everything will be okay here. I'll send word to you somehow of what happens. But right now, you need to go with Edward. Get as far away as you can. Perhaps I can persuade them to believe that this was all a misunderstanding."

"Jasper, they're vampires sent from Aro! They will kill anyone!" I was hyperventilating. I didn't want anyone to get hurt; especially my friends.

"Bella, Bella," Edward crooned. "Nothing is going to happen. We have to go now." I looked forlornly at Jasper and Alice came to sit on his shoulder. She looked sadly at Jasper before giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and flying to me.

"Goodbye, friends," Jasper smiled. And then we were off.

The landscape sped past us in a blur. Edward never stopped and I soon began to think that he never would. Eventually, though, it grew dark and before long Edward had set me down. I could barely make out his face it was so dark.

I felt something brush against my knee and squealed, only to find it was just Alice settling in for the night. It was incredibly cold out, and for once I wished a miracle would happen and Seth would emerge. I also wished someone had brought Edward's pea coat.

Edward didn't dare build a fire and seemed a bit frantic. "Bella, you're freezing," he said stated with voice full of distress.

Before I could say a thing, he had already pulled off his shirt. Under any normal circumstances, I would have probably drooled, been dazzled, and then died.

But I was so tired and so cold to bother. He pulled his shirt tight around me and vanished for a minute. I had almost fallen asleep when he came back. He had gathered a ton of sticks or something and was building a shelter around me.

The day's events were finally starting to catch up with me and I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping. "Ed…ward… d-don't w-wor-rry." Edward gave me a look of alarm.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" When I slouched over his voice was dreadful. "Bella!"

I had closed my eyes a long time ago and couldn't see him anymore. "Bella! Bella, open your eyes! Please!"

"Mmmmumph," I grumbled. "Charlie… Charlie… laundry?" I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was slowly fading. My head hurt. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Edward?" I asked. I heard a muffled response, but it didn't make sense to me. "Edward… I'm sorry… it was m-me. I kissed y-you."

A coldness brushed what I thought was my face, but I didn't care.

All thought was finally extinguished and my mind went blank.

* * *

**Well, there you are. Leave a review if you wish... :D **

**I was surfing youtube, so to say, and I found THE perfect song for Twilight. (the original one, hehe)**

**It's called "Lion" by Rebecca St. James and I think it is WoNdErFuL! Here is a little video I found on youtube with the song if you would like to watch. ****http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=cSf1IY1yVck** **XD **

**But I thought the song was so fitting for Twilight, that it was almost scary. But it's such a pretty song!**

**Also, *sigh* I have started the next chappie already, so hopefully it will get finished on time. :)**

**-Natasha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Right down there. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Forecast:Cloudy Temp:Hot

**This one is short, my dears. :( But I hope its sweetness somehow makes up for it. I feel like there has been a bit of angst in this story lately... and it's not even supposed to be under the angst category! D: Time to get back on the romance and adventure! :D Next update will be on Thursday! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Forecast: Cloudy. Temp: Hot._**

**_

* * *

_**

When I finally came to, it felt like something was trying to dig into my cheek. I immediately went to brush it away with my hand without opening my eyes, but it only caused the odd sensation to come back a moment later.

"Stop it," I grumbled. When it didn't, I furiously opened my eyes and turned my cheek away. Sitting up, my head smacked into something hard. "Ouch!" I looked up and to see a bunch of sticks and leaves. _What the?_

I then looked down and saw Alice, who was twinkling quietly. "Was that you touching me?" I whined. "What in the world were you doing?"

She lifted up her hands and pushed out with them, showing me how she had pushed in my cheek, before smiling innocently up at me.

"You're a demon fairy-pixie thing, I hope you know that," I said as I crawled out from under my shelter. I would have to thank Edward for building it, for I was sure Alice hadn't done it, given more than half of the branches were three times her size.

To my embarrassment, I hit my head once more on the way out. Alice's twinkling laughter was expected, and she didn't disappoint as I stood up. My mind was still hazy from sleep and I couldn't remember last night all that well. Me hitting my head multiple times might have also had something to do with it.

I took in my surroundings, noticing I was situated up against a giant rock with woods surrounding me from every corner. The little amount of sky that was visible through the tree tops showed that it could rain at any moment.

"Where's Edward?" I asked aloud.

I heard a chuckle behind me then. "Right here."

I turned in his direction and my eyes widened. As I took him in, the first thing I noticed was his smile. It had to be the largest smile I had ever seen on him. He was leaning against a tall tree, appraising me with a glimmer in his eye.

_What had happened when I was asleep? I wasn't out for that long, was I? _Curious Bella was awake, at least.

"You're in a good mood," I noted quietly. Then I remembered yesterday afternoon. "Did you find out any good news?" I was eager to hear from Jasper.

His smile lessened a bit, but it was still the biggest I had ever seen. "Yes."

I stood foolishly for a moment, wondering if he was planning to share his knowledge. When he didn't, I tried to break the awkward silence. "Umm…. Did I fall asleep while you were still carrying me last night?"

His smile was slowly fading, and I didn't know why. "I don't really remember much. In fact, I don't even remember when we got here… Did you hear anything from Jasper? I thought he might…" I trailed off, my voice losing itself as I watched Edward's face. He was no longer smiling, his eyes losing the sparkle they held when I had first seen him.

I could almost feel the tension in the air. I looked to Alice for an answer to the sudden change in atmosphere, but the inside of my shelter had been abandoned. _Of course._

"Edward? Is something wrong?" I didn't say anything bad, did I? I went over in my mind the few sentences I had said to him since I had awoken, but I couldn't find any harm in them.

He didn't say anything. He merely stared silently at me with no emotion. What was his problem?

"Was it something I said?" I asked shyly. "I didn't… well… at least, I don't think I said anything wrong…"

He cast his eyes away from me, handing me an apple, before retreating back to his original spot. His eyes locked on the ground as he spoke. "I found an apple tree not far from here while you were sleeping and thought you might be hungry." When I didn't say anything, he just continued. "I haven't heard anything new from Jasper, but I am sure everyone is alright."

His voice didn't sound right to me, almost like it was out of tune. I didn't like this Edward, and I didn't even know what had caused him to act this way.

"Edward, please, something is bugging you."

He gaze passed me without a glance, only stopping to look at the shelter he had built me sometime last night. "Alice went to go find some stuff for her to eat as well. I believe pixies prefer a type of flower petal, though I'm not quite positive which." He frowned and still without looking at me, turned to slowly destroy my little hut made of branches.

"We need to get rid of any evidence of our stay here, in case anyone is following us," he stated. "I have no doubt that someone is."

I took a breath. "Edwar-"

"I also was a little _parched_," he winced at the word, "and so I went hunting this morning. It'll be a long day ahead of us once more." I watched him pick up the branches he had carefully took apart, somehow not managing to break a single one. "Try not to step on any branches while we're here, that could also leave traces of our presence."

"Edward, please!"

He turned to me abruptly, his gaze burning into mine.

"Edward, I don't understand." I shook my head to try and clear away some of my confusion. Had I done something that my mind hadn't retained? "Why are you acting this way?"

He didn't move a single inch, and it almost appeared that he wasn't taking any breaths either.

I felt like I was being left in the dark all alone, and Edward was the only one who held a flashlight. "Edward?"

He sighed, looking down again. "You don't remember?" he asked softly.

"I'm trying, Edward, I really am. But I just don't know…"

He swiftly carried the branches that were still in his arms over a few feet, tossing a few here and there to scatter them around. With his back facing me, he stopped for a moment. "You told me you had kissed me," he whispered, so low I could have easily pretended that I hadn't heard him.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open on its own accord. Had I really told him that? I thought it had only been a dream…

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Had he been happy because of _that?_ No… if anything, he would have been sickened, I was sure. Maybe he had suddenly remembered the incident while I talking and _that_ was why his smile had vanished so quickly. I had to say something, and so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm sorry." It seemed like that was all I was saying to him lately.

He turned his head to where I could now see one side of this face. "Why are you sorry?" His tone was dead and it killed my insides to know it was because of me.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you, and that I made you unhappy. I'm also sorry that you had to carry me all the way out here and even more sorry that you haven't got rid of me yet." I was scared of his reaction, but at least he now had an idea of how I felt I was burdening him.

He dropped all of his remaining sticks at once and approached me. "You think you made me unhappy? And you're sorry that I _haven't got rid of you yet?" _His eyes could have burnt a hole in my face.

I gulped. "Yes," I stuttered.

He stared at me long and hard before his body finally relaxed, his face smoothing away all anger. "You're wrong."

I was momentarily dazed. "About what?" I asked stupidly.

"You didn't make me unhappy, and I'm quite sure you never will. It's a privilege for me to be allowed to carry all the way out here, and I would never want to get rid of you." I felt like I was floating on the words that he let fall from behind his lips.

He inched closer and plucked a piece of my hair from my shoulder, twisting it in between his fingers.

"But… the kiss…" I had to force it out. "Why are you not, eh, grossed out?" I felt my face burst into flames from my blush. Smart Bella had just opened the gate to all of her insecurities.

Edward arched a perfect eyebrow, apparently perplexed. Either he was truly bemused, or he was an excellent pretender. "Grossed out?"

"Yes. I mean, you never cared for girls before, with Tanya, and so I figured it would be horrible to you to find out what I had done." He seemed shocked when I mentioned her name. "And especially being me, well… I thought to you, having me kiss you would have been the worst case scenario." He was about to argue, but I quickly proceeded. "If it makes anything better, I didn't technically _kiss_ you, so to speak. I only, erm, kissed your forehead," I added sheepishly.

Edward was still for a moment before he smiled softly. "You were afraid I would reject you?" His voice was gentle and tender, and I just didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Eh, what? No! No, no! It's not like that! I only thought… I didn't…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence anymore! His gaze and proximity was turning my entire being into goo, and I just couldn't focus clearly. "I wasn't…" I desperately searched for ways to free myself from the situation, but when I was finally at a loss for words, I gave up.

My face was on fire, and if everything was against me today, then I wouldn't have been surprised if the red color had in some way managed to reach to the very tips of my toes.

A cold hand to my cheek jolted me and I was speechless as I gazed up at Edward. "Bella, my Bella," he breathed. _My Bella? _I swallowed loudly. "This morning, I was afraid that _you_ had rejected _me_."

I was dumbstruck. "Why would you think that?"

He chuckled lightly, running his free hand through his already tousled locks. He was nervous. "I had thought you were trying not to remember. That you didn't _want_ to."

"Edward," I sighed, "you really need to understand how that couldn't possibly be true."

His enormous smile grew to its full size again, perhaps even more this time, if that was even possible. He drew closer, his breath lightly caressing my nose. His scent attacked me, and I was pleasantly overwhelmed.

"You're the most important thing to me now; the most important thing to me ever."

My breath caught. Were we suddenly declaring ourselves? The strand of my hair he had been weaving in between his fingers was dropped as his hand came up to delicately cup my cheek.

His eyes darkened a little as he breathed my name. "Bella."

My breathing was insanely shallow. My lungs felt as if they were incapable of filling all the way.

"Yes?" I squeaked. My heart was beating so fast, like it was on a race against time.

"You're my true love," he mused. His eyes held so much emotion; I couldn't even begin to decipher them all.

"That's impossible," I whispered. "I-I can't be. I'm nothing special, Edward. You're a prince! Maybe it was someone else's kiss, before me, and it took a few days to work…"

Keeping his hand on my cheek, his other hand came up to rest a cool finger against my lips. "Shhh," he hushed. "I do believe that the effects are quite instantaneous."

His eyes darted down to my lips, and then back up towards my eyes, before lowering again. He leaned in even closer, his breath tickling against my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"Edward…" I said, breathless.

"I love you," he repeated.

I'm not really sure what exactly happened after that, but my lips were suddenly on his, and it was magic. His cool lips were soft and smooth as they moved with mine, and I tried to get closer. He seemed to understand and pulled me tight against his chest, secure beneath his strong arms. Every now and then, he would just brush his lips back and forth against mine, causing me to shiver in delight.

After a while, I pulled away to lay my head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

His arms were still snug around me, and my arms were wrapped tightly around his back in an embrace of my own. His sweet scent was amazing to my nose, and my nose was getting greedy as I took in a quiet breath. "Edward," I murmured softly.

The light squeeze he gave me showed me he was listening.

I looked up at him through my lashes and gave him a timid smile. "I love you, too, you know."

His eyes widened a bit before his lips came crushing back down to mine. It felt like something was choking me. I broke away to find a confused Edward before bringing my hand down to my neck.

The moment my finger touched her, I knew it was Alice.

"What is she doing?" I wheezed.

Edward carefully reached forward and pulled her from me. "I think she was trying to hug you."

When he showed her to me in his palm, I gasped. Alice had Edward's finger in her mouth, her teeth attempting to penetrate his skin.

"Alice!"

Edward handed her to me, but she wouldn't let go of Edward with her teeth.

He shrugged, as if it were nothing. "My skin is too strong for her. I can't feel a thing," he said nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "It shouldn't matter. There is no reason for her to act this way around you."

Alice let go then, ashamed. "It's okay, Alice." Edward smiled kindly at her.

She wrinkled her nose up at him, but gave him a little smirk.

She must have seen Edward and I kissing, because she looked between us while waggling her eyebrows in a dramatic way.

My embarrassment heated my face some more, and I turned to Edward. He wasn't looking at Alice, but was smiling adorably at me, almost as if _he _was the one suddenly bashful.

I smiled back, walking up to him to wrap my arms back around him. I gave a sweet kiss to the side of his neck and smiled when he took in a sharp inhale.

"Come on, Edward. I'll help you scatter those branches."

He grinned. "Of course, my love."

* * *

**Next update is definitely on Thursday! :) It's my new New Year's Resolution, I guess you could say: To update more often and on time. :) Thank you every one who continues to read this story! You're amazing! And all of your reviews are wonderful! I love you! *finds biggest hug and gives it to you***

**I hope all your holidays were amazing and not full of annoying relatives like Bella had, hehe!**

**-Natasha**


	13. Chapter 13: A Twisted Turn

**Huge author's note at the end! Until then enjoy! x**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: A Twisted Turn_**

* * *

After taking a few final moments to erase any evidence left behind for others to discover, the three of us set out on our wonderful journey once again.

Edward was glowing- like _literally_ simmering with light. His sparkling skin may have had something to do with the effect, but he truly seemed happy, and I loved it. He stopped carrying me for a while so that I could walk to stretch my legs, and I held his cold hand in mine.

I tried to warm it by softly rubbing it in between my two warm ones. Alice was flying around us, picking and poking at things as we passed by.

Sometime during the day, she picked a pink flower and stuck it behind my ear as Edward was carrying me again.

"Bella, love, you're being awfully quiet," Edward murmured. I looked up at him, realizing that I had indeed been silent for half of the morning.

I had just been trying to take it all in; the way Edward's happiness leaked out into his eyes, the way Alice flitted about us, happy to see us happy…

I snuggled my head against his chest, succumbing to the motions of his movements as his legs carried us across the ground.

Edward's thumb lightly brushed across my face as we got closer and closer to Forksvia. Edward wouldn't stop stressing how dangerous this could be and wanted nothing more than for him to go alone.

But I wouldn't let him.

It may have been because I didn't want to be left alone, or perhaps the thought that I wouldn't be there if something were to happen to Edward. But I believe the real reason for my stubbornness was that I just couldn't stand the idea of being separated from him.

I loved him.

I smiled as I thought about what had happened. I was in love with the kind, gentle vampire prince of Forksvia, and he was in love with me!

How could this have happened? How did I _let_ it happen? But honestly, it didn't matter. I was just so happy that it _did _happen, no matter what the cause was.

"Your mother is going to get to see you, Edward," I soothed. "It will be wonderful."

"Mmm," he mused. He seemed to be lost in another thought.

I wanted Edward to get to see his mother again. They needed to know each other was okay. I still couldn't believe that Edward's father would dislike the vampire kind so much, he would banish his own son. He lied to his own wife. It must have been hard for the both of them, especially Edward.

"Edward, what are your parent's names?" I had to admit, I was plainly curious. He had never mentioned them before, although I think it was just because it was hard for him. I felt insanely guilty about asking him myself.

He pondered for a moment before smiling down at me. I was still rocking back and forth between his strong, cradling arms. Again, I was beginning to doubt how this wonderful person could feel anything for me.

"My mother is named Elizabeth, and my father Edward."

I was pleasantly shocked. "You share your father's name? Mr. Edward Cullen JR?" I teased.

He chuckled; a beautiful sound. "Yes, indeed. Ms. Isabella Swan."

I gasped. "How do you know my name is Isabella?"

He looked at me oddly, yet his expression still managed to remain sheepish. "The night I was in your kitchen, I heard your father say it in his head." He gave me a smile. "But when you introduced yourself as 'Bella', I knew that was the name you preferred. I've always known your full name... I guess I just never thought to mention it."

I stared in awe at him, wishing I had some way to adopt his ability and look inside his head for once. I wanted to know how that intriguing mind of his worked.

I began to study his facial features. His strong jaw was so tempting to touch, yet I held back as my eyes greedily feel on his lips. They were smooth and full and I just wanted to kiss away on them. His nose was straight and flawless, yet nothing could compete with his eyes, even as strands of his soft locks fell onto his forehead as he looked down at me in his arms.

He noticed my gawking and his face turned concerned. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Edward, you are so perfect. Do you know that?"

Edward sat me down on the ground after abruptly halting to a stop. He captured my face in both hands of his and stared deeply into my eyes. His breath tickled my face as he spoke.

"Would you mind explaining what you mean by that, Bella?" His voice was strained, and I liked to think it was from him trying to hold back from wanting to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him.

"Edward," I smiled. I reached up to gently brush the strands of his freefalling hair from his forehead. "You are so handsome," I lightly teased. "How could you ever love me as much as I love you?" I wondered to myself.

His lips were on mine in less than a second, and I sighed at the feel of them moving softly with mine.

I pulled away after a while to catch my breath.

"You. Are. Everything." Edward's voice was fervent. He kissed me yet again and I felt a little lightheaded afterwards. This time when I pulled away, Edward's face leaned down into my neck, planting soft kisses. "Do not ever doubt it, my love. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my everything." His voice was so soft, yet it was so strong in its conviction.

I could feel my heart about to burst with joy. I still couldn't believe such a thing was possible. Edward was too good to be true. He was extraordinary.

I wanted to tell him I felt the same way. I wanted him to know that no matter what happens, I will always and forever love him. "Edward, I lo-"

But just then, I heard something.

"Hello," the unexpected voice purred.

I was put behind Edward so fast; I figured my head would explode. I could feel Edward snarling in front of me, more so than I hear him. I placed my hands carefully on his back, just as I had done when he had confronted Jacob, and he visibly relaxed, although his body was still tense. I peered around his shoulder to see who the intruder may be.

It was a tall, pale man, with dirty blond hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes gleamed red and I noticed his skin held a glimmer similar to Edward's in the little amount of light obstructed by the trees.

He was a vampire.

"My name is James. You must be Edward." The blond man called James sneered, before abruptly placing his gaze on me. "And you must be the one and only," he hissed.

I felt Edward stiffen beneath my hands. I wondered if it was in response to what the man in front of us was thinking.

What did he mean by '_the one and only'_?

"I knew that the little pup wouldn't be able to handle it," the so called James said aloud. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it…" A sinister smile graced his lips, making me shiver in response.

He bowed his head in my direction, yet his sinister smile never went away. "My princess," he purred.

I was so, so, so confused. Edward may be a prince, but I was definitely no princess. Edward had gone deathly still in front of me. I wanted to know what was going on! But then again, I didn't want to know what was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

James stepped forward, but quickly stopped his advances once Edward made it clear he didn't want him coming any closer. His growl was ferocious, yet wary.

"You are the Sugar Swan Princess, of course," he grimaced. "Aro would like to speak with you."Then he looked pointedly at Edward. "Alone."

Edward pulled me close into his side, never taking his eyes off James.

I didn't want to see Aro, especially alone. Who knows what would happen to me, considering what they did to my wonderful, kind Edward.

And then James's first words finally hit me. "What! No!" There was no possible way I was the Sugar Swan Princess! No way at all!

She was the one who was supposed to help us! If I was her, and she was me, then I was never getting back to normal or going home! Edward would be stuck like this forever!

"You have me mistaken for someone else!" I was beginning to get hysterical… I needed to calm down, but I just couldn't.

"Oh, but I'm not. You are indeed the one and only."

Suddenly, Edward jumped at James, knocking the both of them into the forest floor. "Edward!" I screamed.

James was being held by the throat with Edward's hand.

I felt a warm hand grab my arm and pull me away. I kicked and yelled for them to let me go. "Edward! Edward!" I screamed again.

Edward saw what was happening, and tried to get to me. He let go of James's throat, but that only led James to grab Edward. James kept trying to attack him so that he couldn't get to me.

"Bella!" he yelled.

And then I was moving. The person holding me was running as I was being pulled away much faster now.

"No! NO!" Edward's voice was panicked as it faded from my hearing range.

I couldn't stand it. I kicked and squirmed in my captor's grasp, but to no avail. I was being abducted from my Edward.

The person through me over their shoulder, and I could feel warm skin. This person wasn't wearing a shirt, and yet he was extremely warm. I tried to see their face, but their arms held me in place and wouldn't allow it.

"Put me down!" I shrieked. "Take me back!"

"No, Bella." I froze.

"J...Jacob?"

Something hard hit me in the head, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I couldn't see anything.

I blinked my eyes some more, but they never adjusted, and I couldn't make out anything.

I could only assume I was locked in a very dark room somewhere with no windows. I stood and carefully walked around the room, using me hands to search for some kind of door.

My hands slid and scraped against the hard, stone felt wall. I cut my hands a few times, hissing as I felt the sharp sting on the palm of my hands.

I eventually found a little knob in the wall and I moved to twist it, but it wouldn't budge.

I dropped to the ground, feeling my eyes starting to sting with unshed tears. I wanted to be back with Edward. I felt my hands create fists as I remembered the last thing I heard was Jake's voice.

He had succeeded in betraying us, just like he was supposed to.

My head throbbed a bit in the place where I was hit earlier, but other than that, the only thing that hurt was my heart and hands.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor, but I didn't care. I missed Edward too much. He filled my mind every second that he wasn't here with me.

A creaking noise and a ray of light alerted me to someone entering the dark room. I immediately stood, and was faced with a pale faced, red eyed man. "Come," he growled.

I obeyed and was led down a large and grand hallway. There were paintings covering every inch of the wall, including the ceiling. Large stones were placed as the floor and there were no windows at all. The man escorting me was walking extremely fast; I almost had to run to keep up with him.

He stopped at huge double doors and opened them. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me in before following himself. The doors closed with a large bang.

He then stood right in front of the doors, facing me as if it was his job to stop anyone from leaving or entering. Particularly me.

"Move," he snarled. I spun around and noticed that the room we had just entered curved around a corner. I carefully and hesitantly made my way in the only direction and could.

As I rounded the corner, I peeked back at the red eyed man and saw him glaring at me. He pulled his lip up over his teeth once he realized I was watching him.

I gulped and moved forward into a grand, beautiful room. The ceiling was extremely tall and it was rounded like a dome.

I then saw the chairs neatly lined in front of me and stifled a gasp.

Dozens of red eyes watched me curiously and I was instantly afraid. My heart pounded in my ears. I refrained myself from placing a hand over my heart and instead froze where I was.

A man in the front stood up and walked to me. He had long, dark hair and a fragile looking face. But his eyes… there was nothing good about him. He smiled at me, and it only made me want to run instead of being assured.

"My, my, my," he whispered. "The Sugar Swan Princess… at last." He sighed. "That James was such a disappointment," he mentioned to the others behind him. "Remind me to award that dog."

I remained unmoved, not wanting to even breathe.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"My child," he cooed. "I am surprised. I am sure you have heard about me." He walked back to his chair, gesturing for me to have a seat in a chair that I hadn't noticed was behind me. Someone must have put it there when I wasn't aware of them.

I sat down, afraid of what might happen if I refused.

I studied him, not wanting to take my eyes away. I knew who he was. There was only one person he could be, but I was just too frightened to say it aloud.

Aro.

"No guesses, my dear?" His voice was smooth, yet it somehow had the same effect as if I were listening to someone scratching a chalk board. It was eerie and sinister.

He frowned. "I'm disappointed." He inspected his hands. "I'm sure Edward would know who I was, hmm?"

Just then, Edward was brought out through a different door than the one I used, his arms locked secure within the grasps of two very, very strong vampires. His jaw was locked, his eyes trained on Aro.

My eyes widened. I tried to not look in his direction, and instead focused on Aro. I didn't want Aro to know how much I really cared for Edward, just in case he would try to use that knowledge against me. Perhaps if I acted indifferent, he would let him go.

I could only hope.

"Edward!" Aro announced. "How wonderful to see you again! Finally, after all these years. Isn't it astounding?"

Aro moved back towards me, lifting a piece of my hair. I noticed Edward stiffen in my peripheral vision, and hoped he wouldn't make his displeasure so easily detectable. If I, a human, had noticed, then everyone else around us definitely had as well. Especially Aro.

"Edward, our little princess has not found out who I am. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell her, hmm? Refresh her memory?"

No one said anything.

Aro growled sharply at Edward's silence, and I was beginning to fear for Edward.

"You're Aro," I said quietly.

Aro refocused his gaze back to me, a pleased expression on his face. "Very good, child! At last, someone knows and is brave enough to share it!"

Slowly, he reached for my hand, a hopeful look in his blood red eyes. He raised it into the air, his head bowing over it as if praying.

His features took on an angry look as the seconds ticked by before he eventually dropped my hand back to my side, a disappointed appearance in his eyes now.

"Such a shame," he murmured to himself.

He seemed to ponder something before he turned back to Edward. "Edward, my friend! I have great news for you!" He glided over to where Edward was still being confined within the other vampires' grasp. "You know those horrible, backstabbing parents of yours? Well, I just saw them recently and well…"

As he trailed off, I saw Edward's face turn into one of complete horror. "No…"

"Well, at least you have no more family troubles!" Aro declared happily. "I'll see you in a few."

Edward was then dragged back out through the door in which he had entered. Just before he was completely out of sight, Edward's horror filled eyes locked onto mine.

And then the door closed and he was gone.

"What are they taking him? What did you tell him?" I demanded. I suddenly had a rage flowing through me, angry at what they had done… what they were capable of and what they were about to do.

"Oh, my guards, they will most-likely just take him back to his cell." I tried not to dwell too long on the 'most-likely' part. "And as for what I told him, I just gave him a little insight on his parents' health."

I shivered. "What's their health report?" I found myself saying.

"Haha, my dear! They are dead! Died from the flu! Isn't that wonderful!"

* * *

**Alright, so by now, I'm pretty sure that everyone and their mom realizes that my so-called 'New Years Resolution last chapter was a complete and utter fail. I have been trying to find time in which I can write, and when I do have a bit of time, I just find myself staring at a blank document with my little cursor blinking at me.**

**I. Have. Writer's. Block! :O :O :O**

**I am going to try to write some more this week, but I'm not sure when the next update will be. :( Thank you all that still read and review this story! I will finish it, no doubt!**

**On a brighter note, though... Did any of you guys see the leaked photos from Breaking Dawn? I saw them, but I didn't know that a leaked VIDEO was out! I've been a snitch and tried to find it online, but have had no success. I think they have taken most of the links down and if they're still out there, they are extremely hard to find! But wow!- those pics look very R-rated, if you know what I mean. I wonder how this is all going to turn out...**

**-Natasha**


End file.
